Warriors Of The Republic
by gunman
Summary: When Shinji and Misato get pulled through the 12th Angel to another galaxy, they end up fighting alongside the Jedi Knights and Clone Troopers against the evil Separatists. Shinji/Ahsoka pairing. Chapter 1 rewritten!
1. Welcome to Geonosis

_**WARRIORS OF THE REPUBLIC**__**  
**_by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion, Star Wars The Clone Wars, or their characters.

Summary: When Shinji and Misato get pulled through the 12th Angel to another galaxy, they end up fighting alongside the Jedi Knights and Clone Troopers against the evil Separatists.

**NOTICE! THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN COMPLETELY REWRITTEN!**

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

_Shinji.... I'm not going to let you die!_ Misato thought as she stared down at the large shadow-like 12th Angel that had consumed nearly the entire city from the transport helicopter.

"Major! We've got a transmission from Commander Ikari of NERV!" Makoto Hyuga shouted next to the woman.

"Ignore it!" Misato shouted.

"But, Major!"

"NO! Hang up! I'm busy!" she shouted.

Misato knew that the Commander would have scuttled this rescue mission the second she had requested it. So in order to save her ward, Shinji Ikari the Third Child, she had requisitioned 10 special military transport helicopters for a daring mission: rescue Shinji!

Her plan was to use grappling cables to haul the massive Eva-01 from the shadowy depths to which it had sank in to. But to get to Unit 01, she'd also requisitioned a small N2 Mine, which she planned to use to weaken the Angel's defenses and hold on Unit 01. Then she'd use the chopper cables to haul Unit 01 out and back to safety. Of course, the whole thing hinged on Unit 01 not being blown to bits by the N2.

"Alright, people! Let's do this!" Misato shouted.

The N2 Mine was dropped directly into the Angel as the helicopters created a perimeter around the edges of the large shadow. The Mine exploded, causing a massive hole to open up inside the Angel. Fortunately, it was large enough that they could see the immobile Evangelion.

"Fire grappling cables!" Misato shouted to the other shoppers through her headset.

The choppers fired their cables at the purple robot, each one magnetically latching onto it. The head, the shoulders, the arms and the upper part of the chest.

"We got it! Everyone pull!"

The choppers started to lift out.... only to suddenly stop with a jerk.

"What the... what's wrong?"

"We're getting resistence from the cables." the pilot said.

"It's the Angel! It's pulling Unit 01 back in." Makoto shouted.

"NO! You're not taking Shinji!" Misato shouted as she suddenly leaped out of the chopper and flew down the cable towards Unit 01.

"MAJOR!" Makoto shouted.

In a panic at knowing that the Angel was going to take Shinji and Unit 01, Misato made a judgement call. She would pull Shinji out of the entry plug and haul him back up using the chopper. Whatever happened after that would be left to Ritsuko to save the Eva. As she landed on the shoulder of the Eva, she quickly went over to the entry plug and found the control panel. Punching in the code for the manual release, Misato looked over and saw that the other cables were starting to snap and unhook from the surface of the Eva. She managed to get the entry plug ejected and open when the cable she had slid down snapped, the helicopter jerking backwards and flying off.

Misato was now more panicked. The Eva was sinking too fast for the chopper to return and retrieve Shinji and herself. So once again, Misato made a snap judgement. The second the entry plug was open, and saw that Shinji was alive, she pushed the boy back into the entry plug, got inside herself, and closed the hatch. Two seconds later, the head of the Eva was consumed by the black shadowy body of the Angel.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"So... this is what the inside of an Evangelion is like. It's cozy." Misato said as she snuggled up against Shinji, practically sitting in his lap.

Shinji could only blush as Misato's body pressed up against his. His smug laughing fit over Misato coughing when she inhaled the LCL for the first time having past, he was now on the verge of a massive nosebleed. Mostly since Misato had once again forgotten to wear a bra today.

"You were right." she said.

"About what?" Shinji asked.

"The LCL. It does taste like blood."

"Told you." he said dryly.

Misato shifted to try and get herself more comfortable. Which only made Shinji more uncomfortable due to the confines of the entry plug.

"Good thing I'm not claustrophobic." she said.

"Misato?"

"Yes, Shinji-kun?"

"Thank you."

"For what? Being unable to save you? For getting trapped inside the entry plug with you? For nearly squishing you inside this cockpit? For taking up half the life support system's energy, which will probably kill us quicker?" she asked.

"For not abandoning me." he said.

Misato smiled as she pulled the boy into a tight hug.

"I couldn't, Shinji. You're my family." she said, her tear absorbed by the LCL.

Suddenly, a violent explosion shook the pair.

"Misato?"

"Sounds like they're going with Ritsuko's plan."

"Ritsuko's plan?"

"They're going to use all the N2 Mine's they've got to kill the Angel."

"With us still inside?" he gasped.

"They were planning to use them when it was just you."

"It was my father's plan. Wasn't it." he said, stating it more than questioning it.

"He approved it." Misato said. "The only thing he seemed to care about was getting Unit 01 back."

"Of course he did."

Their vision was filled by a blinding flash as both Shinji and Misato faded from their world.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Shinji! SHINJI, GOD DAMN IT, WAKE UP!" Misato shouted, shaking her young ward.

Shinji was awoken to an explosive exchange of laser fire and explosions. He looked around and gasped, seeing a scene that boggled his mind. To start with, both he and Misato were not inside the cramped entry plug of Unit 01. Instead they were in the middle of a large sand and rock gladiator-like arena where hundreds of people with laser swords were fighting against a seemingly endless number of skeleton-like robots with guns.

What's more, there were hundreds of giant humanoid insects flying around, many of the people with laser swords didn't look human, there were several other strange-looking robots coming out too, and there was a large green, spider/crab-like creature stomping around in the middle of the battle.

"M-Misato? What's going on?" Shinji asked, easily confused and shocked at what was going on around him.

"Shoot first, ask later!" Misato shouted as she quickly tossed him a strange looking laser gun, which she had gotten from a headless body in strange armor they had unexpectedly landed next to.

"What?" he gasped as he stared at the thin, long-barreled handgun.

"You know how to use that, right?" she asked.

"Uh..." Shinji said as he turned and saw one of the thin robots approach them, aiming it's rifle at Misato. He turned the gun on it and fired, blasting it in the head.

"Oh, good. You do." Misato said as she grabbed the rifle the droid had dropped and started firing as well. "Come on, Shinji-kun! Let's go!"

The scene was one of pure chaos as all around the battle intensified. Shinji, trusting his superior officer and guardian, stayed close to Misato and just kept shooting at the mechanical beings. It quickly became apparent to Shinji why Misato had taken up with the laser sword wielding people: they were defending both of them from the droids. Also, because he was shooting droids and not living people, Shinji had no hesitation about pulling the trigger.

In a way it felt like a video-game.

It would not have benefitted Shinji to learn that one of his shots had inadvertently caused one of the droids to fire wildly in the air before falling over. One of these wild shots flew up into the arena stands and struck a young boy named Boba in the head, killing him.

All around them, the laser-sword wielding Jedi Knights continued to deflect laser blasts and cut down both battle droids and super battle droids, uninterested right now as to who the mysterious pair were. They were just glad to have the help.

"Shinji! Follow me!" Misato shouted as she lead her ward over to where a group of insect-like creatures were using a massive gun-like device to blast the sword-wielding warriors. "Cover me!" She shouted as they blasted the creatures off the large gun turret and quickly took their places. The controls were obscure and difficult to understand, but the basic idea of how to fire a gun wasn't lost on a military minded person like Misato.

She turned the gun turret around and started firing green-energy volleys into the bulk of the droid army, destroying them in seconds.

While Misato continued firing at the droids, Shinji was watching her back. He kept firing at the droids but also at the insect-like creatures that were trying to take back their gun turret. Amazingly, he didn't seem to be missing as much as he thought he would. He was helped out in this by a pair of human beings, an attractive young woman in white carrying a laser rifle, and a young man with a long ponytail in black and brown robes carrying a laser sword.

"So... this is what you call a diplomatic solution?" the young man asked the woman.

"No, I call this aggressive negotiations." the woman in white said as she turned to Shinji. "Not that we're not grateful for your help, but just who are you?" she asked him.

"I'm Shinji." the boy said as he fired at another droid. "The woman firing the cannon is my guardian, Misato."

"I'm Padmé. This is Anakin." she said, indicating the young man who was blocking laser blasts with his laser sword.

"Welcome to Geonosis!" Anakin said as he deflected another laser blast back at a gray battle droid. "Hope you live long enough to see the rest of the galaxy."

"If we live through this, can you please tell me what the heck is going on?" Shinji asked as he shot down another insectoid.

"Sure thing!" Anakin shouted as he sliced at another humanoid insect.

The battle continued on and on, Misato firing the energy cannon again and again to decimate the droid army, a bearded man named Obi-Wan killing the large crab-like spider creature, and Shinji continuing to fire and hit his targets. However, this only bought them time as the heroic group of Jedi were eventually routed, the cannon turret destroyed and both Shinji and Misato now standing side-by-side with little more than three-dozen surviving Jedi Knights and one female senator.

"Master Windu, you have fought gallantly. Worthy of recognition in the archives of the Jedi Order." Count Dooku said from up on the stone balcony of the arena, pausing as if to bring dramatic emphasis to the situation. "But now... it is finished. Surrender and your lives will be spared."

"We will not be hostages to be bartered with, Dooku!" Mace Windu said defiantly.

"Then... I am sorry, my old friend." Dooku said, motioning for the droids to prepare to fire.

"Are we going to die, Misato?" Shinji asked his guardian.

"If we do... we die together." Misato said, clutching Shinji's hand with her free one.

Suddenly, Padmé looked up and shouted. "Look!"

Everyone's attention swiftly turned skyward as dozens of strange looking gunships flew into the arena from overhead.

"Well that's timing!" Misato grinned as the gunships, carrying sleek-looking, white-armored, T-shaped visor helmeted troopers, fired at the droids with their large blaster rifles. The droids fired back.

"Around the survivors, a perimeter create!" Yoda shouted from his gunship.

The battle joined once again, the Jedi Knights and Clone Troopers found themselves fighting side-by-side for both survival and victory. The survivors were quickly loaded into the landed gunships, along with Shinji and Misato, and evacuated into the air. Once they were airborne, the pair were given a good view of the wedge-shaped battle ships that were dropping off hundreds of thousands of troopers outside the arena into the surrounding desert area.

Shinji and Misato were flying high in their own gunships, apart from Anakin, Padmé and Obi-Wan, and staring down at what was like something out of a science-fiction movie.

"What did we get ourselves in to, Misato?" Shinji asked as he hung onto the inner handles of the gunship as it flew over the now joined battle against the advancing droid army.

"A whole other universe, Shinji-kun." Misato said, hugging the boy from behind as the gunship flew down to the assembly area. "And one that's at war, obviously."

On the ground, Shinji saw various squads of white armored troopers being lead by other Jedi Knights with their laser swords glowing brightly. Heading towards them at a furious pace, a mechanized army of droids and battle droids, but also the most twisted vehicles and robots he had ever seen.

Shinji and Misato were taken to the forward command center where a small greenish creature was standing and talking to a group of white armored troopers with different colored insignia's. Misato seemed to be rolling with things rather well.... but Shinji couldn't help but stare.

"Master Yoda, all forward positions are advancing!" the lead trooper said.

"Very good, commander. Very good." Yoda said.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Misato asked as she jumped out of her gunship.

"And you are who, young one?" Yoda asked the woman.

"Major Misato Katsuragi, of NERV!" she said with a small salute.

"Heard I have not of this NERV. But military trained you are. Your help, we will need." Yoda said.

"Right." she nodded.

Misato quickly got into a tactics discussion with the lead trooper and the small creature called Yoda. It shocked Shinji that even after all they had been through, or maybe because of it, that Misato didn't seem that disturbed by alien creatures and robots with laser guns fighting all around them.

"Those giant metal spheres are rising into the air!" Misato shouted as she pointed to the Trade Federation ships that were taking off.

"Those are Trade Federation command ships!" the clone commander said.

"Those are space ships?" she gasped. "Do you have any long-rang cannons?" she asked.

"Commander, concentrate all laser artillery fire on the nearest starship!" Yoda shouted on Misato's suggestion.

"Yes sir!" the commander said, turning to the clones at the control panels. "Move all quadrants to sector 5-1-5."

Shinji just watched as the large laser cannons which were behind most of the advancing troopers, fired off energy beam after energy beam, striking and destroying at least two ships and causing them to crash back into the ground, sending up huge clouds of dust on the battlefield.

But while they did, the clone pilot that had brought the pairhe command center was calling for help.

"What's wrong?" Shinji, who was still in the gunship, asked the pilot.

"Receiving a call for assistance from the senator of Naboo." the pilot said.

"Senator? There's a senator in the middle of this battle?" he gasped.

"Yes, sir. Padmé Amidala."

"Padmé?" Shinji gasped. "We have to help her. Let's go!" he said, not really thinking about what he was actually saying.

"Yes, sir!" the clone said, and before Misato or Yoda knew what had happened, Shinji and seven clone troopers were flying off to help a woman whom Shinji had just met in a gun fight.

And naturally, a lingering doubt caught Shinji's mind.

_Did he just call me 'Sir'?_ Shinji thought as the gunship took off at top speed.

Within seconds they were over their target.

"Over here!" Padmé shouted to the gunship.

The gunship quickly landed and picked up both Padmé and another clone trooper, adding to the other six they already had, not counting the pilot.

"Shinji?" Padmé gasped as she saw the boy with the clone troopers.

"Are you Senator Amidala?" Shinji asked as he helped the woman aboard the gunship.

"I am!" she shouted as the gunship took off.

"This day is just full of surprises!" Shinji said as the gunship took off.

Padmé directed the gunship to where Anakin and Obi-Wan had been following Dooku to. They arrived at the hanger, which had been carved into a small mountain, where Shinji, Padmé and the clone troopers leaped out onto the landing platform and raced inside. They arrived just as Anakin was battling against Count Dooku with two lightsabers.

The second they arrive, both Anakin and Dooku stop fighting.

"It's over, Dooku." Anakin said to the older man, motioning to the clone troopers who were aiming their weapons at Dooku himself.

"I don't think so, boy!" Dooku said as he suddenly blasted the floor with lightning from his hands, which caused the floor under Anakin to explode, sending him flying backwards into a wall.

"Stop him!" Padmé shouted to the clones.

The clones opened fire on Count Dooku, though Shinji was trying not to kill him. He leaped towards the other man in the room, the one with the beard called Obi-Wan, and slid across the floor as he fired his blaster. His intention was to get to Obi-Wan and cover him, which is why he missed Dooku several times, striking his ship instead. But one random shot finally got through, and blasted a strange device on Dooku's belt.

Using the Force, Dooku knocked the troopers back and quickly ran up into his ship before they could recover.

His personal vessel succeeded in escaping the planet, but the damage to the ship would eventually come into play, delaying Dooku's arrival on Coruscant by a full day. However, Dooku would sooner find out that Shinji's laser blast had damaged, beyond repair, the holographic projector with the Death Star space station plans.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
(Coruscant, Jedi Temple, 24 hours later)

"We can't thank you enough for all you've done for us." Jedi Master Mace Windu said to Misato and Shinji, who were now dressed in appropriate military-style uniforms to match the new titles they had been given. And naturally, Shinji's uniform had to be tailor-made.

"Yes." Obi-Wan Kenobi said. "If you hadn't arrived, who knows how things might have turned out."

"You're over-exaggerating, but you're welcome. Still, this war is just starting." Misato said. "I'll do all I can, but.... when this is all over, I need to find a way to get me and Shinji home."

"Of course." Obi-Wan said. "And the Jedi Order will help you in any way it can, Major."

As a result of their heroism and actions on Geonosis, both Misato and Shinji are inducted into the Army of the Republic against the Separatists. The war, dubbed The Clone Wars by many, started on Geonosis, and would soon spread to all of the Republic's neighboring systems, and even to the Outer Rim. The Republic had soldiers, but they needed commanders and generals.

Misato was quickly made a field commander for her tactical expertise. And naturally, in order to keep Shinji safe, insisted that her ward be made her lieutenant.

She smirked at how that conversation had gone.

(**FLASHBACK**, **several hours ago**)

"_For your military background and expert tactical proficiency during the Battle of Geonosis, we're giving you the rank of Major." Chancellor Palpatine said to Misato._

"_I was a Major. In my world." Misato said. _

"_So it'll be an easy transition here in ours." Obi-Wan said. _

"_As a result of your new rank, I am giving you command of the 108th Trooper Battalion. And your ward Shinji will be made a lieutenant." Palpatine said. _

"_Same as he was in our world." Misato said. _

"_I was What?" Shinji gasped, staring at the older woman. _

"_Uh.. did I forget to mention that?" she said sheepishly. _

"_You mean I had a rank? Was I even getting paid?" _

"_Yeah." _

"_Why didn't you ever tell me?" _

"_Well... I thought... you know... it was obvious." _

"_Apparently not enough." _

_Despite the growing seriousness of the upcoming Clone Wars, Obi-Wan and Mace just smiled at each other as the pair bantered back and forth. _

(**END FLASHBACK**)

"However, there is something else we need to discuss." Obi-Wan said to the woman. "In private."

"Oh. Alright. Shinji, can you wait here?" Misato asked.

"Okay." Shinji said, sure that it was something that 'big people' needed to talk about.

While Shinji talked with Jedi Master's Yoda and Shaak Ti, Misato was taken out into the hallway where Master Windu and Obi-Wan started talking.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Misato asked.

"It's about your ward, Shinji." Mace said to her.

"Shinji? What about him?" she asked, instantly concerned.

"Has he been a little... unusual, as of late?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Uh... you mean aside from getting pulled here to this universe from another one? No." Misato said.

"What I mean is.... how proficient is he with a blaster?" the bearded Jedi asked.

"Not bad. He'll get better." she insisted.

"On Geonosis I noticed that he seemed to be a rather good shot, even to the point of not looking at his intended target." Obi-Wan explained.

Misato was getting a suspicious feeling about this. "What are you getting at?"

Mace and Obi-Wan looked at each other before turning to Misato.

"We suspect that Shinji might be a Jedi." the bald, dark-skinned Jedi said bluntly.

"A... Jedi? Like you?" Misato gasped.

"Not exactly." Obi-Wan said. "But he does appear to have 'some' Jedi traits. Such as the ability to see things before they happen. It's possible that these abilities could develop further."

Misato was now pondering this. Obi-Wan had given her a demonstration of the Jedi's Force powers earlier, and now they were telling her that Shinji could be one of them.

If she were any other person, she would have cracked up laughing like a loon. Actually, she would have, were it not for the serious expressions both Mace and Obi-Wan were wearing. And the fact that it was Shinji.

"So.... can you help him? Train him?" she asked.

"No. He's too old for Jedi training. The Code forbids it." Mace stated.

"However, we think we can help him... at least to develop this ability which would... quite possibly... save his life in battle." Obi-Wan said.

"Then Yes! Whatever it takes! If you can help Shinji, please! I..... I'm his guardian, but I can only do so much. If he can learn a new trick or talent or instinct that would save his life, and it's something I can't teach, then please... teach him!"

Mace and Obi-Wan looked at each other and nodded.

"We will do what we can. I promise." Obi-Wan said.

"But the most important thing for you to do right now... is not tell Shinji about this ability." Mace said to her.

"But why not?" Misato asked.

"Several reasons. The most important being: so he doesn't panic." Mace explained.

"Panic?"

"Master Windu is correct." Obi-Wan said. "If Shinji were to find out he has a strange new power, he will try to control it. That sort of thing, at his age, is very difficult, since all of our Jedi are trained right from birth. It could overwhelm him. On Geonosis he just used this foresight without being fully aware of it. As long as he accepts all this, as either luck or coincidence, he won't put himself in danger, or anyone else for that matter."

"Do you understand?" Mace asked the woman.

"I think so." Misato sighed. _Another secret I have to keep from Shinji, but one he might find out about anyway_. "For now... I'll keep this a secret." she said.

"Thank you, Major." Obi-Wan said. "And now... we have a war to fight."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Author's Notes:

Just so everyone knows, the gun that Shinji has is Jango Fett's other blaster, the one that he lost when that three-horned monster beast trampled over him.

Also, this chapter was a little rushed. I was trying to get it uploaded on the first day of the year. I managed to successfully edit it to be better, so I hope everyone approves. This whole story was a long work in progress, and I'm still working on the other chapters. I've been working on it ever since I found out about the new Clone Wars movie and CGI-series. It's been a little hard to write this out, but I think I did a good job under the circumstances.

And just so everyone knows.... this will be a Shinji/Ahsoka pairing. I decided to write them up together because they are of similar ages, as well as opposite personalities, which could be a good attractor. However, Shinji won't meet Ahsoka until the next chapter, so for now you're just gonna have to be satisfied with this.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**OMAKE**

"Master Windu, you have found very gallantly. Worthy or recognition in the archives of the Jedi Order. For centuries to come they will speak of this heroic last stand, each Jedi under your command fighting to the very last, never backing down from your foe even as you were routed and huddled together against the vicious onslaught of the mechanical army of the Separatists. From the farthest Outer Rim world, to the interior of Coruscant itself, will your names and deeds be written and remembered long after we have all been turned to dust and..."

"Oh, for gods sake! If you're to kill us, kill us! Don't bore us to death with your long winded gloating!" Misato snapped.

"I agree. Kill them now!" the Viceroy grumbled.

"Here, here." Obi-Wan said.

"Yes, Dooku, do us all a favor and stop the monologuing." Mace Windu said.

Dooku just rolled his eyes as they all said that. "Just because you don't have any drama in your souls.... or an education in the Shakespearean arts... doesn't mean that I can't try and give the best speech of my career!"

"Oh, just get on with it!" everyone groused.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**OMAKE 2**

The droid army had surrounded the last of the Jedi and aimed their weapons preparing to fire. But just as they were prepared to fire, Padmé looked up and shouted, "Look Out!"

The Jedi and droids looked up and gasped as they saw a gigantic, purple behemoth suddenly appear out of thin air and fall back-first right down into the arena, crushing the thousands of battle droids in it's wake, it's head slamming into the balcony where Dooku and the others were, but leaving the Jedi and Padmé untouched right beneath the giant robots crotch.

The droids were crushed, Dooku and his Separatist leaders were dead, and the Jedi had survived.

From out of the entry plug emerged an LCL-soaked and soggy Shinji and Misato. They looked around and sighed.

"This is what I get for letting you teach me how to drive." Shinji said to this guardian.


	2. Rescue The Princess

_**WARRIORS OF THE REPUBLIC  
**_by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Eva or Star Wars The Clone Wars, or it's characters.

Summary: Shinji Ikari and Ahsoka Tano meet on the slave world of Zygerria, and end up working together to end the Separatist threat there.

Author's Notes: **THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN EDITED AND UPDATED. 1-13-09.**

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter 2  
**Rescue The Princess**

It had been a year since The Battle of Geonosis, and the war was in full force on virtually every known front. Systems were captured and liberated, clones and droids falling on every field. And while Shinji had never had a taste for battle, he adapted well to being a soldier on the front lines alongside the clone troopers. He proved to be a highly skilled gunfighter and marksman, as well as a talented linguist and infiltrator, and even learned how to pilot a star fighter.

Which scared Misato to death more than half the time, causing her to get Shinji stationed on Coruscant under the Inner Garrison assigned to protect the Senate and the people.

His original title had been Lieutenant, but after several missions, and one special incident, Shinji had been given a promotion to Captain. (Misato herself had made General months ago) The incident in question, in which had given him his new rank, replayed in his mind as his ship was currently in route to their latest mission.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
(**FLASHBACK**)

"Is this the place?" Shinji asked as he arrived at the nightclub of Ziro the Hutt on Coruscant.

"Yes, it is." the white-armored, purple-highlighted, Commander Fox said.

"Sir! We've found the air-duct!" one of the clones shouted.

"Good work." Fox said as he walked over to it.

"Only one problem, sir. It's smaller than the plans show. We'll never fit through it."

Shinji stepped up to the small vent and looked at it.

"I think I can." Shinji said.

Inside the Hutt's main room, Padmé Amidala was being lead up to the purplish and elaborately marked Hutt, a squad of droid soldiers keeping her covered.

"You tried to call for help, Senator. I believe you are too dangerous to be kept alive." Ziro stated, in a lazy southern drawl.

"Killing a Galactic Senator, here on Coruscant? Are you out of your mind?" Padmé gasped.

"I have powerful friends in the Senate. I'm not afraid of...Huh?" Ziro gasped as the overhead duct rattled.

The group looked up as the ceiling vent exploded open, a small, lithe figure exploded through the vent and landed between Ziro and Padmé.

"What is this?" Ziro gasped.

"Shinji?" Padmé gasped as the young man stood up.

"Hello, Senator. The Chancellor sent me to rescue you." Shinji said to the young woman.

"Rescue? HA!" Ziro laughed. "You're outnumbered, alone and unarmed! How could you rescue anyone?" he asked, his droids aiming their weapons at him.

"By being the distraction?" Shinji asked.

BANG!

"What?" Ziro gasped as his droid guards were littered into his bar.

"Give it all you got, men!" Commander Fox shouted as he leaped into the room with a squad of clone troopers behind him.

"Go, go, go, go!" the other troopers shouted as they rushed into the room, firing at the droids.

The clones, as well as Shinji and Padmé quickly destroyed the droid guards and captured the slowly escaping Hutt.

"Don't move, Ziro! Stay right where you are!" Padmé declared as she hefted her acquired blaster at the now terrified Hutt.

"Mistress Padmé, are you here? Are you alright? Was I in time?" the golden droid called C3PO said.

"3PO, you're timing is perfect." Padmé said with a relieved sigh.

"Oh, thank the maker. I'm so relieved!" the droid said.

"Should we arrest the Hutt, Senator?" Commander Fox asked.

"Please! I had no choice! Dooku forced me to help him kidnap my nephew's son! I didn't want to. I love that little Huttlet." Ziro cringed. "Please believe me!"

"Oh.. I believe you." Padmé said.

After Ziro and Padmé make their transmission to the desert world of Tattooine, exposing Dooku's plot, Ziro is escorted out of the club by the clone troopers.

"I honestly didn't expect to see you drop out of the air vents, Shinji." Padmé said.

"Commander Fox and the other clones wouldn't fit." Shinji stated. "Now tell me something, are all senators this much trouble? Because being assigned to the Inner Garrison to protect the Senate is more trouble than I expected."

Padmé just smirked at Shinji, realizing that he was now sounding like either Anakin, or Misato.

"Well you know..." But before she could respond, one of the droids sparked to life and brought its arm up to fire at Padmé.

"Look out!" Shinji cried as he pushed Padmé out of the way right as the droid fired. "ARGH!" he shouted as the laser blast struck him in the chest.

"SHINJI!" Padmé shouted as Commander Fox blasted the droid to bits. "Shinji, are you alright?"

"It's not bad. Just a... flesh wound." Shinji groaned, glad that his undershirt was reinforced.

"Get a medic in here!" Padmé shouted.

"Right away!" the Commander said and rushed to fetched one.

"So tell me.... are all lieutenants so much trouble?" Padmé asked with a smirk.

(**END FLASHBACK**)  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

While crawling through an air vent and being a distraction didn't merit a promotion, saving the life of a Galactic Senator got Shinji an instant, and somewhat undesired, advancement to Captain's rank.

He reluctantly accepted the rank, only because he wasn't sure if he was ready for the responsibility that came with it. At least he didn't get such a bad chewing out from Misato about safety as he expected he would. After all, that was why Misato had assigned Shinji to the Inner Garrison in the first place.

About a month after his promotion, Shinji got a call from Misato about a new Separatist threat.

Shinji and a squadron of hand-picked troopers were currently on their way to the Zygerrian system. According to intelligence, the Separatists had allied themselves with the Zygerrian's, a group of slave traders who the Jedi had put down long ago. Now, they seemed to be back in business thanks to the confusion and chaos the Clones Wars had wrought across the galaxy. And now, they had just learned that their queen was holding an auction.

A very large auction.

When Shinji had heard that the Zygerrian's were slavers he uncharacteristically volunteered for the mission.

Slaves were how the Zygerrian's made their money and contacts, so if they could sabotage that, their alliance with the Separatists would be destroyed. Simple!

With the 'cooperation' of one of the supposed clients, Shinji and a team of ten troopers were able to infiltrate the planet and land at the largest city where the auction would take place.

The mission itself was fairly simple: infiltrate and liberate.

Shinji would scout the marketplace and record all the slaves being held captive. Meanwhile, the clones would secure additional transportation, and when the time was right, Shinji would create a massive distraction, allowing the clones to free the slaves and escape.

In disguise, Shinji was able to locate hundreds of alien creatures. It was easy to identify them: they were all in chains and cages.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"So... that's the plan." Shinji said to the troopers once he was back on the space yacht. "Are we set?"

"Yes, sir." a clone commander named Cody said. "We've managed to locate three Zygerrian transports which are down for maintenance. The crews will be finished with them by tomorrow."

"Perfect timing. Now, the second the shooting starts, get those prisoners out of their cages and to the transports."

"It'll be tricky with just the ten of us. General Katsuragi should have sent more." Cody said.

"More troops would have been to obvious. When you get the slaves out, fill the ships as much as you can, and get off this planet. Don't wait for me." Shinji stated.

"But, sir! Those weren't General Katsuragi's orders!"

"I know that, Cody. But the safety and freedom of those prisoners take priority. Understood?"

"Understood. But how are you going to distract their entire security force?" he asked.

"I'm going to take a page out of the Zygerrian handbook." Shinji replied.

"Handbook?" one of the clones asked.

"I don't understand, sir." Cody said.

"I'm going to kidnap their queen."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Normally Shinji wasn't this bold, in any sense of the word, nor would he ever think of disobeying Misato's orders, like he had in the past, but after seeing how cruel and mistreated the hundreds of slaves were, an over-powering sensation had boiled up inside him.

Anger.

Slavery was something that Shinji had only read about. Having actually experienced it, in massive doses such as an entire planet, the meek and apathetic person that was Shinji Ikari was actually mad beyond any reason. He had no way of knowing that the pain, the fear and hopelessness that he felt from the slaves, which was making him angry, was because of his latent Force abilities.

Something that even Misato had yet to tell him.

Being adept at infiltration as he was, Shinji was able to slip into the palace, following a very loud jailbreak by one of the slaves. (Which was actually General Kenobi, but Shinji hadn't known that) While Shinji would have been curious as to who the slave was, he was more interested in accomplishing his mission. He had to hide several times to avoid being seen, but it worked to his advantage in hiding several detonators. Eventually he managed to locate the royal box, where the Queen of Zygerria, an attractive red-headed woman with small horns on her face in a yellowish dress, was talking to a brown-haired young man with a patch over his right eye.

_He looks familiar_. Shinji thought.

The other two people in the royal box were a rough-looking man he didn't recognize, and a young red-skinned woman with strange facial markings, dressed in a somewhat skimpy T-shaped black outfit with gold armbands, skirt and boots. But it was her white and lightly purple flexible lekku hanging from her head that identified her as a Togruta, one of Master Shaak Ti's race.

"You Will Never Get Away With This, Do You Hear Me?!!" she shouted. "I Will Be Free, As Will My People! And When I Am, You Will Be My Slave!"

_Good lord, she sounds like Asuka._ Shinji thought as the young woman continued to scream.

"That will never happen, my dear princess." the queen said from her throne.

_Princess_? Shinji thought. _Well... she is pretty._

"I Swear It Will!" the princess screamed. "And Princess Zaa Vashee, heiress to the throne of Shili, does not make idle threats!"

"You have quite the mouth on you, princess. I would recommend you do nothing to have it removed." the man with the eyepatch said, tugging on the chain around the girls neck. "It would be a real waste of the Queen's new pet."

_There's definitely something familiar about that guy. But what?_ Shinji thought as he looked at his watch. _Almost time_. He thought as he grabbed his blaster and set it for stun. _Since I don't know who that guy is, or why he's familiar, no point in killing him. Just hope I don't end up regretting this._

Shinji was so distracted waiting for the countdown, that he didn't notice a group of guards bringing out the prisoner that had tried to help one of the other prisoners escape.

_Three...two...one!_ Shinji counted as the bombs Shinji had planted exploded.

The palace was in chaos as Shinji leaped from his hiding place.

"What?" the eyepatch man gasped.

"Huh?" the rough looking man gasped.

ZAP! ZAP!

The men were down and Shinji had his blasters aimed at the queen and the princess.

"Who Dares?!!" the Zygerrian queen gasped.

"I'm Shinji Ikari of the Galactic Republic, and I'm here for you, your highness." Shinji said calmly.

The two women looked at each other.

"Me?" the both asked, pointing to themselves.

"Both, actually." he said. "You to free." he said, pointing to Zaa. "And you to arrest." he said, pointing to the queen.

"You really do not want to do that." the queen said.

"Yeah, who asked for your help, anyway?" the princess shouted. _He's going to ruin everything_! She thought.

_Yeah, just like Asuka_! He thought. "Forgive me if neither of you are in a position to tell me what to do." he said as he stunned the queen with his blaster, causing her to fall onto his shoulder, and grabbed the princess's hand. "Time to go." he said as he made a mad dash towards escape.

"You really don't want to do this!" Zaa shouted at Shinji. "Their security forces will chase you down for sure now that you have their queen!"

"That's kinda my plan!" he said to the girl.

_His plan... is to get the guards to chase him?_ She thought. _But why? Damn it! Don't want to blow my cover just yet, but if I don't stop him, we'll never free my people! _

"There's our way out!" Shinji said.

"THAT?!!" Zaa gasped.

Climbing onto the large flying lizard that was on one of the upper tiers, Shinji quickly loaded up the queen and situated the princess.

"But what about my people?" Zaa asked.

"They're being taken care of, your highness." Shinji said.

"They are?" she asked as the guards suddenly arrived.

"HALT!" one of the guards shouted.

"HE HAS THE QUEEN!" another shouted.

"INFORM ALL SECURITY DETAILS!!!" a third guard shouted.

Shinji grinned as he pulled on the reigns and kicked his heels into the large flying lizard. The beast roared as it leaped off the tier and took off for the city.

The rest of the Sky Guard was soon on their flying heels.

_He's getting the whole security squadron after us! We'll be caught for sure!_ Zaa thought, only to look down and see that some of the guards were breaking the slaves in the marketplace out of their cages. _Huh? What is going on here?_ She gasped. Then she realized what was happening. _Of course! Those guards must be clone troopers in disguise! They're here to rescue the slaves. At least some good will come out of this. I just hope we live to find out where my people are._

Shinji steered the giant lizard through the skies like a professional, dodging laser blasts and buildings with incredible ease.

Zaa looked at him with a strange sense of awe.

_His skills are impressive. Almost like... yes, I can sense something_. She thought. _It's faint but... it's almost like the Force is with him! And those guards aren't shooting because we have their queen. They could have ended this quicker if we didn't. But the longer they take to chase us, the more time the troopers will have to get those other slaves out alive. _

The pair eventually lose their pursuers, landing in a blind alley.

"I think we lost them." Zaa said.

"Blast it! We need to find them again!" Shinji said.

"We have to what?" Zaa asked. "You actually want them... to.... oh, right. You're a distraction."

"Right. Now we have to..."

"Surrender The Queen Now!" a Zygerrian guard shouted as he aimed his gun at him.

The pair soon found themselves in cuffs as the queen woke up.

"You have quite the nerve, young one." the queen said, as she caressed Shinji's cheek. "You're also quite handsome. Perhaps I'll make you my other pet, once you have been processed and broken."

"I don't think so." Shinji snarled at the woman.

"With two such beautiful pets, I wonder what kind of offspring you will produce?" she wondered.

Shinji and Zaa looked at each other and blushed.

"You have strength. Pity you use it against me." the queen said.

"I use it for the Republic, and for the freedom of others!" Shinji said.

"Foolish sentiment."

"Jedi motto."

"You're a Jedi?" the queen asked with an amused smirk.

"No... but he is." Shinji said with a smile.

The group looked back to see a bearded man leap from the shadows and slice the guards armor.

_Obi-Wan! _Zaa gasped as Shinji quickly moved to knock the gun out of one of the guards hands and grabbed it to fire it at the other guards. Zaa herself moved and knocked down the queen so as to prevent her from escaping.

Within seconds the guards were slain as a second figure emerged from the shadow. An older Togruta in fine robes named Roshti, governor of Kiros, a planet which was occupied and enslaved by the Separatists only recently.

"Glad to see you, General Kenobi." Shinji said as Obi-Wan sliced off the cuffs. "And great timing too."

"I couldn't have done it without your diversion back at the palace, Captain Ikari." Obi-Wan said.

_Captain? _Zaa thought.

"At the palace? You mean.... You were being held prisoner?" Shinji gasped.

"Yes. And so was Governor Roshti. Thanks to you, we managed to escape." the bearded man said. Then he looked down to see Princess Zaa, and the unconscious Zygerrian queen. "I take it this wasn't your plan."

"Misato's, actually. Sort of. I was only supposed to distract everyone while the troopers rescued the slaves. I didn't know you were here, General." Shinji said.

"Long story. We should get going." Kenobi said.

"Right." Shinji said, only to turn to the queen. "But first we need to stop her."

"The queen?"

"The slave girl!" he said as everyone turned around to see a blond haired girl with a rock in her hands about to crack the queen's skull.

"This Time You Will Die!" the blond haired girl shouted.

"STOP!" Shinji shouted, gun trained on her.

"What?" the girl gasped.

"This woman is my prisoner, and I'm taking her back to the Republic to stand trial!" Shinji stated.

"You can join us if you want." General Kenobi said.

"Do you have a transport off this planet?" the girl asked.

"Actually.... I do." Kenobi said.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The group quickly made it back to the Zygerrian transport that Obi-Wan had used to get to the planet, and quickly got on-board.

"Once we're back on Coruscant, it should be a simple matter to negotiate for a..." General Kenobi said, but was cut off by laser fire.

"STOP THAT SHIP! OPEN FIRE!!!" the Zygerrian guard shouted.

"Get Aboard, Now!" Shinji shouted as he fired at the guards while Obi-Wan carried the unconscious queen aboard. Governor Roshti, the slave girl and Princess Zaa quickly followed.

The guards fired as Shinji fired. He struck down several of them. But one of their guns managed to strike him in the arm.

"ARGH!" he groaned.

"Shinji!" Zaa shouted.

"Not again!" he grunted as he tossed the gun to his other hand and resumed firing.

He aimed his good arm at a nearby fuel tank and fired. The blast blew the tank and scorched several of the guards, knocking out the others.

The momentary respite enabled Shinji to pull back off the ramp, pushing Zaa back into the ship, and making for the bridge after closing the hatch.

"Time to go!" Shinji said as he rushed to the bridge.

Which was odd since he'd never been on this type of ship, not knowing that his Force instincts were leading him right to it.

"But, Shinji, You're Injured!" Zaa gasped, seeing the blood running down his arm.

"It's nothing, your highness. Let's go!" Shinji shrugged as Obi-Wan activated the engines and quickly took off.

Off to the side, he noticed the slave girl had tied the queen to a chair. Rather tightly.

"Shinji, the Zygerrian's have launched their own ships to intercept us." Obi-Wan said as he piloted the ship into the upper atmosphere.

"Fine. I know where to go." Shinji said as he stood behind Obi-Wan.

It wasn't long before the Zygerrian's started shooting, and then started signaling as well.

"They're hailing us!" Zaa said to Obi-Wan.

"Better see what they want, then." Obi-Wan replied.

Zaa pressed the receive button.

(You will surrender our queen at once, or you will be destroyed!) The captain of the lead Zygerrian ship said over the holographic communicator.

"You're not going to risk killing your own queen, are you?" Obi-Wan asked.

(We will disable your ship, board it, reclaim our queen, and kill you slowly!)

"I really don't think you're going to get the chance, my friend." Shinji said.

(Why not?)

"That's why!" Shinji said as he pointed out the window.

The group looked out the windows to see ten Republic Heavy Cruisers fall out of hyperspace, right on top of them.

(This Is General Katsuragi Of The Republic! Surrender, Or You Will Be Destroyed!) Misato said over the holo-communicator.

(DEATH TO YOU ALL!!!) The Zygerrian captain shouted.

(Your Funeral, Pal!) Misato grinned.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Hours later, after the Clone Troopers had successfully dealt with the Zygerrian fleet as well as the Separatist ships, found Obi-Wan finally docking with Misato's battle cruiser, _The Pen3_, and quickly off-loaded General Kenobi, Governor Roshti, Princess Zaa, a blond haired human former-slave girl named Tirras, a bound Zygerrian queen, and a young Captain nursing a laser blast.

While the clone troopers escorted the Zygerrian queen out of the ship and to a holding cell, Obi-Wan was talking to Misato, Zaa helped Shinji down the gangplank.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Zaa asked Shinji.

"Don't worry, your highness. It'll heal and I'll be fine. I promise." Shinji replied.

"Your highness? Oh no, this isn't what you..."

"Nice work, Shinji-kun." Misato said, coming over to the group.

"Thanks, Misato-chan." Shinji replied, not holding his injured arm.

"However, I should tell you how upset I am that you disobeyed my orders!" she snapped. "I ordered you to infiltrate the planet and liberate the slaves, not kidnap their queen!"

"It was the best plan I could come up with to make sure that Cody got the slaves out. And besides, why didn't you tell me that General Kenobi was here?"

"Because I thought he was still in the Kiros system." Misato said, turning to Obi-Wan.

"Slight change of plans. Though I was grateful for Captain Ikari's calamity. It enabled myself and Governor Roshti to escape and meet up with Shinji so that we all could escape."

Misato grinned as she moved towards Shinji and hugged him. "Good job, Shinji-kun!"

"Thank's Misa-OWW!" he shrieked.

"Shinji?" she asked as the boy winced.

"Sorry. My arm got shot and I..." he started to say, only to have Misato yell.

"YOU WERE SHOT?!!" she screamed.

"I'm fine! Really!" he said, trying to calm her down.

"Let Me See!" she said, quickly inspecting the wound, as well as poking at his uniform.

"Misato!" he snapped.

"Why Didn't You Tell Me?! Get To The Medical Wing Now!" she barked at him.

"Alright! Just make sure the princess and the governor get home safely." Shinji said, pointing at the pair of Togruta.

"Princess? What princess?" Misato asked, not seeing said princess in the crowd.

"Her." he said, pointing to Zaa.

"Uh... actually... there's something I should tell you." Zaa said meekly to Shinji.

"You mean.... you didn't know?" Misato asked Shinji.

"Know what?" Shinji asked.

Misato was laughing hard now.

"Misato, why are you laughing?" Shinji asked.

"Shinji.... this girl's not a princess. She's a Jedi Knight!" Misato laughed.

"She's a what?" Shinji gasped.

"To be more accurate, she's a Padawan." Obi-Wan said.

"You knew this and you didn't tell me?" Shinji asked the pair.

"Well, you never did ask." Obi-Wan said, causing Shinji to frown.

"And how was I supposed to know that?" Shinji asked.

_Would have thought your Jedi-sense would have picked something up_. Misato thought. _Or... were you distracted, perhaps? _

"So, who are you?" Shinji asked the 'princess'.

"My name is Ahsoka Tano, and I was undercover as a Princess so that my master and I could get into the Zygerrian auction... of my people!" she gasped, suddenly remembering her true mission.

"Which we've managed to locate." Anakin said as he and Rex arrived on the ship.

"And you'll be glad to know they're all safely on their way home." Captain Rex stated.

"Oh, thank god!" Governor Roshti said.

"Not to mention all the other slaves we liberated from Zygerria." Commander Cody stated as he approached the group.

"Cody! You made it!" Shinji gasped happily.

"Rex! Master!" Ahsoka cried.

"Anakin?" Shinji gasped when he say the other Jedi. "Wait I.... Oh god! I shot you!"

"You what?" Misato gasped when she heard that.

"Thank god you used stun mode." Anakin said to Shinji.

"Well... I wasn't sure who you were, so I didn't see any reason to kill you." Shinji stated.

"Smart move." Obi-Wan said.

"I train him pretty well." Misato beamed. "And speaking of which, Mister!" she snapped.

"Okay, okay. I'm going." Shinji said as he proceeded to the medical bay.

While Obi-Wan and Misato went to interrogate the Queen, leaving Anakin and Rex behind so that the Queen didn't know who they really were, Ahsoka decided to check on her people in the med-bay, catching up to Shinji in the process.

"So, you're a Jedi, huh?" Shinji asked as the young Togruta moved up beside him.

"Yeah. So?" Ahsoka asked.

"So... maybe you should get changed." he suggested.

Ahsoka looked down at her outfit. "Why? What's wrong with it?"

"Uh... nothing." he said, not looking at her as his cheeks flushed a little.

Ahsoka looked at the young captain and grinned, her eyes telling her that his blush meant something, even if the Force didn't.

"You don't like the outfit... or you do like it?" she teased.

"Yes, well no, I... I mean..." he said, trailing off.

"Do you think it fits me well?" Ahsoka asked, spinning around as if to show him her entire dress.

"Now wait a..."

"Maybe a little provocative?" she asked, leaning in to give him a glimpse of her cleavage.

_God, she's as 'developed' as Asuka_. Shinji thought. "Now just a minute!"

_He's kinda cute when he's blushing._ Ahsoka thought. "Does it make _you_ want to make _me_ your _slave_?" she cooed.

"Are you teasing me?" he asked.

"Answer my question and I'll tell you." she smiled

"I don't think you'd like my answer."

"Why not?"

Shinji didn't look at her as he blushed harder.

"Fine I'll go change, but when I get back you'd better tell me." she said.

After getting patched up in the medical bay, Shinji was on his way out when he ran into Ahsoka coming in, dressed in her Jedi outfit. An outfit that consisted of a pair of long leather gloves and boots, white skintight pants, a short leather skirt, and a small strapless halter top that wrapped around her chest, but barely.

_Changed her outfit_. Shinji thought. _But she's still too cute. _

"So. I changed my outfit, now tell me what you were thinking." Ahsoka said.

"Uh..." he said, blushing a little more. "Well..."

"Well.... you thought my princess outfit was... what? Revealing?"

"A little." he said, just able to look her in the eye.

"Really. And what do you think of me as a Jedi?" she asked.

"Uh.... about the same.... I mean.... I...."

Ahsoka was smirking, taking his confusion and lack of speech to mean that what he was thinking was of a very personal nature. Perhaps he was even attracted.

Part of her actually felt flattered at that.

"So do you like me better as a princess or a Jedi?" Ahsoka asked. "Or... maybe I should ask... did you think I was prettier as a princess, or am I pretty as a Jedi?"

However, before Shinji could respond, a call came across his wrist communicator.

(Shinji, if you're all patched up, I need you up on the bridge, now!) Misato called to him.

"Coming Misato." Shinji said and quickly ran down the corridor.

"Shinji!" Ahsoka shouted.

He paused before turning to her, practically glowing as he did. Summoning up all the courage he had, Shinji looked Ahsoka in the eyes and answered.

"Jedi or princess.... you are quite beautiful." he said before heading up to the bridge, leaving a blushing, speechless, and wide-eyed Ahsoka behind.

Of course, Shinji was beating his head against the wall of the turbo-lift for saying that.

_Why did I say that?_ **WHACK**! _Why did I say that?_ **WHACK**! _Why did I say that?_ **WHACK**! He thought with each head blow to the control panel.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Author's Notes:

Okay, here's my second chapter of my Shinji/Ahsoka story. I took this story out of the comic books of the Clone Wars, in which Ahsoka's people were taken prisoner by Dooku's droids and sold off to the Slave Traders of Zygerria.

I tried to make Shinji and Ahsoka as in-character as possible. I'm not sure how the adventure on Zygerria actually ended, since I only have three comics thus far, so I'm pretty much making the rest of this up.

Anyway, hope everyone enjoys this little chapter. Depending on how many reviews I get, and what kind, I'll probably be editing this chapter. So let me know what you think.

And now...

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

OMAKE!

"You have quite the nerve, young one." the queen said, as she caressed Shinji's cheek. "You're also quite handsome. Perhaps I'll make you my other pet, once you have been processed and broken."

"I don't think so." Shinji snarled at the woman.

"With two such beautiful pets, I wonder what kind of offspring you will produce?" she wondered.

Shinji and Zaa looked at each other and blushed.

"But I've never had a boyfriend before!" Ahsoka snapped.

"With your attitude I'm not surprised." Shinji snipped.

"What was that?" Ahsoka asked, casting off waves of hard aggravation at him.

"What was what?" Shinji asked, his own Jedi-senses absorbing her aggravation.

"Are you insinuating that I couldn't get a boyfriend even if I wanted?" she snapped.

"Considering we're cuffed up like this, I don't see how you could!"

"Oh really! Well, you don't look like you could stand up to my standards!"

"And how low would I have to sink for that?"

"You don't know anything about being a true gentleman!"

"Lady, I've seen the high-brow boys you royal types hang out with. I'm the only man you've ever met!" he said, trying to sound tough and experienced.

"Oh, knock it off! You sound like an old married couple!" the Queen snapped.

"YOU STAY OUT OF THIS!" they shouted at her in unison.

_I wonder if this girl's the 'Asuka' of this universe?_ Shinji thought, remembering the synch-training he and the Second Child went through together.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

OMAKE 2

"Slow down!" Princess Zaa shouted as Shinji steered the flying beast through the streets of the city. "I'm going to be sick!"

True to her word, the young Togruta turned and vomited wildly, the icky trail flying back and nailing two of the flying beasts, sending them careening off course and into several buildings.

"Nice work!" Shinji said with a smile, as the princess looked at him with irritation.

_God! He drives like Master Anakin!_ she thought.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

OMAKE 3

The Zygerrian Queen spit and hissed as she stared at the blond girl who was now making faces at her from the other side of her holding cell.

"So, what did I tell you before, your majesty?" Princess Zaa Vashee said as she entered the prison holding cell bay. "Something about how you would be my slave?"

"I am not your slave! And my internment will be temporary! I will be free and you will be my pet once again!" the queen shouted.

"My people are free. I am free. And your slaves are free. And you... are a prisoner. You have lost your freedom, and that's about as close to slavery as you will come. The difference being there will be no one to buy you. And no one will. You will be sentenced for crimes against the Togruta people, for their enslavement, as well as other species throughout the galaxy. Your reign... is over!" Princess Zaa said as she turned and walked away, feeling better for her minor victory, and hoped that the Queen ended up behind bars for the rest of her life, to know the bitterness of being a slave.


	3. Warriors Rise, Past Revealed

_**WARRIORS OF THE REPUBLIC  
**_by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Eva or Star Wars The Clone Wars, of it's characters.

Summary: After the destruction of the _Malevolence_, Shinji, Anakin and Ahsoka are sent to destroy the new _Malevolence_ ships, encountering new allies and discovering a large piece of Shinji's past.

Authors Notes: This story takes place two days after the _Malevolence_ has been destroyed. Just so everyone knows where in the Clone Wars time line we are.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter 3  
**Warriors Rise, Past Revealed**

(Starcruiser _Pen3_)

The attractive purple-haired woman in the grayish-green Admiral's uniform lifted her head from her reports as three very important people walked into her command room.

"General Skywalker. Ahsoka Tano. Captain Rex. Welcome." Misato said to the trio.

"Admiral Katsuragi." Anakin replied. "Boy that's a little hard to get used to."

Misato had made 'Admiral' a week after the slave rescue from Zygerria as her skills at commanding a fleet of ships were as effective as commanding ground-based units. But because she would be commanding a fleet of ships, the title of 'Admiral' was bestowed upon her.

"Yeah. Tell me about it." Misato said. "It's not as good as being in the fight, but the Supreme Chancellor was so impressed he decided to make it official. I really didn't have any say in the matter. By the way, congratulations on destroying the _Malevolence_. Hardwiring it to fly right into the moon was a nice touch."

"Thank you, Admiral." the young Jedi General said.

"Hope you're ready to destroy the other three." she quickly stated.

Everyone paused as they looked to Misato for any sign of a joke.

There was none.

"THREE?" Ahsoka Tano shouted.

"The Separatists have been working on three more ships which were to be completed at the same time." Misato said as she brought up the digital rendering that the clone officers had of the planet. "This is the planet Korvo, on the far side of wild space, near the Teth system. The ship you destroyed was not only a prototype, but also a distraction from the construction of the other three ships. Which worked. Our latest reports were that the ships were more than 90 percent completed."

"When did the last report come in?" Captain Rex asked.

"A week ago." Misato said.

"A week? They could be finished with them by now!" Ahsoka gasped.

"That's what we need you to find out. And if they are... you have to destroy those ships." Misato stated.

"Of course we do." she sighed.

However, Anakin noticed something odd about Misato's mood. It was as if he could see a dark aura around her. When they had entered the war-room he had felt a slight tension coming from her that dissipated when she saw them. As if relieved. But now he could feel apprehension.

"There's something you're not telling us... isn't there?" Anakin asked.

"...three days ago I sent Shinji to infiltrate, spy on, and if he could, sabotage their efforts." Misato explained.

"You sent Shinji? Alone?" Ahsoka gasped in disbelief.

"He's the best infiltrator I have." Misato said.

"But he's one person." Rex said. "Even he couldn't destroy one _Malevolence_ ship, let alone _three_!"

"One person alone has less chance of being detected." Anakin said. "Was this your idea?" he asked.

"My idea was for him to sabotage the ships, not go alone." Misato sighed.

"So why did he go alone?" Ahsoka asked.

Misato sighed before answering. "He took a space fighter and left before I could stop him."

"That doesn't sound like Shinji. Master Anakin sure, but not Shinji." the padawan said.

"What?" Anakin gasped at Ahsoka.

"I have to agree, sir." Rex said.

"Hey!" Anakin snapped at the clone captain.

"But he made it to the planet, right?" Ahsoka asked, unconcerned with her masters whining.

"We received a message that he did." Misato said.

"But you don't know if he sabotaged the ships, do you?" Anakin asked.

"No, we don't."

"What do you mean you don't know?" Ahsoka asked.

"Shinji missed his last three check-ins." Misato said.

"Last three... and he's been gone three days?" Anakin asked.

"Exactly."

"Right. Let's go, Master!" Ahsoka said.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"This is really stupid, Master!" Ahsoka said as their ship made its way towards the planet.

"More stupid than sneaking past a droid perimeter line under a large box? Which worked, I might add." Anakin stated.

"Fine. Whatever." Ahsoka grumbled.

The three clones with them, Captain Rex and another pair of ARC Troopers named Tank and Frost, had smuggled themselves onto the planet using a large hollowed-out asteroid as a cover as their ship, the _Twilight_, landed on the planet. Once they had landed, they disembarked the old spice freighter, leaving Artoo behind, and headed towards the construction yards.

Crossing the mostly rock planet and heading for the ship-construction sight, the five Republic heroes eventually came to a large ridge that overlooked the construction of the new _Malevolence_ ships. The ships were located in a massive canyon being built side-by-side.

"Whoa! Those things are massive!" Tank said.

"They should be." Rex stated to the trooper. "But wouldn't it make more sense to build these things in space?"

"Would you think to look for them here?" Anakin asked.

"No. I wouldn't." Rex said, realizing what the Jedi was saying.

"But where's Shinji?" Ahsoka asked.

"Don't worry, Ahsoka, we'll find him." Anakin said.

"Orders, sir?" Rex asked the Jedi General.

"Scout and recon." Anakin said. "You three go around to the South, Ahsoka and I will go around to the North. You find anything, let us know. But keep out of sight."

"Yes, sir!" the clones saluted.

As the pair headed North, they came to a large supply depot, about the half the size of a star cruiser.

"Master! In here!" Ahsoka said as she ducked into the depot.

"Ahsoka, wait!" Anakin hissed as he went off after her.

Following his padawan, the slightly irritated Jedi whispered to the Togruta girl.

"Ahsoka!" Anakin hissed.

"He's here, master!" Ahsoka said.

"Who?"

"Shinji."

"I don't see, hear, or feel anything." he replied.

"He's here I know it." she stated.

"Just how do you know that?"

"Looking for me?" a new voice said.

"SHINJI!" Ahsoka cried as she jumped at the boy, knocking him down.

_She was right._ Anakin thought, somewhat amazed. "Well, Admiral Katsuragi will be glad to know you're alive." Anakin said as Shinji and Ahsoka picked themselves up off the floor.

"Though she's gonna be pissed that you stormed out on your own." Ahsoka said, letting the young man go. "Why did you do that?"

"I'm sorry about that. But I had to do this alone. For... personal reasons." Shinji said.

"Personal? What personal? You never take anything personal." Anakin said.

Shinji looked at the pair, as if hesitant to explain why he came here alone.

"Well you can tell us later. We've got to destroy those ships." Anakin said.

"Actually we've got a bigger problem than those _Malevolence_ ships." Shinji stated.

"What could be bigger than three more cruiser-crusher's under Separatist control?" Ahsoka asked.

"An army of giant, 40-meter tall robots?" he replied.

The pair were stunned at hearing that.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Shinji leads the pair to another base several miles away from the colossal ships, where the Separatist forces are excavating a gigantic purple robot.

Meeting up with the clones all of them are shocked what the Separatist's were working on.

"This is the reason the Separatists are behind schedule on the _Malevolence_ ships." Shinji said.

"They've been diverting resources to build this giant robot?" Rex asked.

"They're not building it. They're excavating and repairing it." Shinji said.

"You mean they found it." Ahsoka said.

"Exactly."

"But who built this?" Anakin asked.

"Uh..." Shinji started to say.

"And they plan to use it against the Republic?" Frost said.

"Find a robot, copy it's design, build an army." Rex determined.

"Then we have to destroy it." Tank said.

"Yeah. But we're going to need help." Shinji said.

Anakin and Ahsoka looked at each other.

"We've got two Jedi Knights and three highly-trained and capable Clone Troopers. Plus you! The ships aren't finished yet, the robot isn't fully excavated and repaired, and they don't even know we're here. What more do you need?"

"Two mercenaries and an incarcerated scientist?" Shinji asked.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Shinji led the group to a cellblock on the West-side of the construction yards where the captives were being held.

"Who are these guys?" Ahsoka asked.

"The man in the first cell is Professor Argos Rollanne." he said, pointing to the first cell which had a cone-headed Cerean dressed in white outfit underneath a black coat within it.

"And the other two?" Anakin asked.

"Mercenaries who were being brainwashed by Dooku's agents."

"Was Dooku here?" the Jedi General asked.

"No. He sent his assassin, Ventress, to check on them. Their reprogramming was to be completed today." Shinji explained.

"Completed?" Ahsoka asked.

"According to them the Separatists have been putting them through some kind of special mind and body alterations that's taken a few days to complete. Apparently a slow process is much more effective than a quick one." Shinji said.

"They were being brainwashed? Dooku didn't offer them money?" the Padawan asked.

"They're at odds with some of Dooku's allies. Really, really at odds." Shinji said.

"Really. Who are they?" Anakin asked.

"The Noghri in the left cell is named Wass Remm." he said, pointing to the older-looking humanoid with the steel gray skin in the red shirt, black pants and white boots. "Says he's a sword fighter from Honoghr. He's also a little... talkative. Either they did something to him, or he's been here a while. The other one is Chord," he said, pointing to the muscled, blue-furred, canine-like humanoid in the right cell, who looked a head taller than Anakin and was dressed in a tan sleeveless shirt and pants. "A Nelvaanian who was captured by slave traders and eventually wound up here. He knows Basic well enough, and says that Chord isn't his real name."

"It isn't?" Ahsoka asked.

"Says his actual name is kinda hard to pronounce, so he just says to call him Chord." Shinji said.

"Kind of like a nick-name?"

"Kinda."

"So, kid. You come back to get us out, or you just come to take pictures?" Wass asked Shinji.

"That depends." Shinji said.

"On what?"

"On you. We need your help." Shinji said.

The trio looked at each other for a few seconds.

"Are you gonna use that Jedi mind-trick stuff on us to get us to help?" Wass asked.

"I'm not a Jedi. They are." he said, pointing to Anakin and Ahsoka. "But they won't do anything to you. I'm asking for your help."

"What kind of help?" Chord asked.

"Destroying the _Malevolence_ ships." Shinji said.

"Oooh. That's a pretty tall order. Why not just ask me to take out Count Dooku, General Grievous, and Asajj Ventress while I'm naked and without my swords?" Wass asked.

"There's a pretty image." Ahsoka said sarcastically.

"I'll help you." Argos said.

"You will?" Anakin asked.

"The _Malevolence's_ advanced propulsion and deflector systems were my original design. But I never intended them for use on a warship."

"You invented them?" Anakin asked.

"Yes. For massive space ships traveling great distances. The Republic wouldn't fund my designs for such large ships, but Dooku did. It was only after the fact that I realized what his true intentions were." the scientist replied.

"Did you invent the Ion Cannon?" Anakin asked.

"I could have. But I didn't. That was something else they added to my designs. After that I rebelled against them."

"Then why didn't they just kill you?" Ahsoka asked.

"I apparently have some value to them. As a scientist." Argos said.

"Right." Anakin said. "Keep you around in case you can come up with anything else."

"What about you?" Shinji asked the Noghri.

"Sounds like fun." Wass said.

"And you?" Shinji asked the Nelvaanian.

"Get me out of here, off this planet, and you got yourself a deal." Chord said.

"Done." Anakin said, igniting his lightsaber.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

After escaping their cells and having Wass and Chord securing their weapons that the Separatists were custom making for them, Shinji, Ahsoka, Anakin, Argos, Wass, Chord, Rex, Tank and Frost made their way to the three ships, only to get an unexpected guest arrived.

"Who is that?" Tank asked as a Separatist transport ship arrived at the landing dock.

"I sense something. Or should I say, some one!" Anakin growled.

"I feel it too. The darkness. I recognize it." Ahsoka said.

The ship landed near the newly constructed _Malevolence_ ships, and Rex had to use his ocular-visor to see who it was.

"Who is it Rex?" Shinji asked as the person got out of the ship.

"It's... It's Ventress!" the clone Captain gasped.

"Either she's here to check on the ships, or the prisoners." Tank suggested.

The bald, lean, pale-skinned assassin had arrived to oversee the final stages of the _Malevolence_ construction, as well as retrieve the final schematics of the giant robot the droids were excavating.

"So what's the plan?" Frost asked the clone captain.

"Sir?" Rex asked the Jedi general.

Anakin was deep in thought for several seconds before looking at the group.

"Alright. Argos!" he said to the Cerean scientist.

"Yes?" Argos asked.

"You know how to sabotage those ships, right?"

"They didn't change my original designs. I should be able to figure something out." he said.

"Alright. Here's what we're gonna do. Rex, you and Frost take the first ship. Tank, you and Wass take the second ship. Chord comes with me to take out the third ship. Argos will coordinate with us from the _Twilight_ with Artoo to the best points where we can destroy them. Ahsoka, you and Shinji get to that robot and destroy it." Anakin said.

"Destroy it?" Shinji asked.

"We don't have a choice, Shinji. That thing can't be moved, the Separatists are in control of it, and we don't know if it... can be...hmm." Anakin started to say.

"Hmm, what?" Ahsoka asked, getting a weird vibe off her master.

"If it can be powered up, can you use it to distract the Separatists?" Anakin asked.

"Sure." Shinji said, wondering where this was going.

"Then that's your job." the Jedi General stated.

"Alright." the young captain said.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Argos was quickly taken to the _Twilight_ where he started coordinating efforts with the others, via Artoo.

(_Alright, gentlemen. The main power-core for the ship has already been installed. It's located on the engineering level_.) Argos said over the communicator. (_To destroy it, you can either overload the power core which shouldn't be difficult, or planting a well-placed explosive device and the power core will explode and take more than half the ship with it. That's the best way to destroy the ships before they can be launched_.)

"Sounds like a plan, sir." Frost said, hefting up his gatling laser gun.

"Right. Let's do it!" Rex said, heading towards with the trooper on his heels.

The pair headed for the engineering level with all haste.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
(_Malevolence_ 1, ten minutes later)

"This is getting hairy, sir!" Frost shouted as he fired his gatling laser at the super battle droids.

"I know, but we have to keep moving!" Rex shouted as he continued running towards the generator room, both handguns blazing at the battle droids in front of him.

Frost stopped firing and raced after the captain.

"What's the plan, sir?" Frost shouted.

"General Skywalker wants us to blow the generator. So that's what we're going to do." Rex said.

"Sounds a little simple, but... I guess it's as good a plan as any." Frost said as the pair came to the last door.

"Last door." Rex said, noticing the six super battle droids standing guard.

"And more droids. Plan?" Frost asked, standing next to Rex in an adjacent hallway so as not to be seen.

"Do you have any droid poppers?" Rex asked.

"One left." Frost said, pulling out the spherical device from his belt.

"Then use it!"

"Right."

Frost armed the droid popper and tossed it down the hallway, landing it at the feet of the super battle droids.

The device charged and then exploded, scrambling the six droids with electrical energy and causing them to fall to the ground.

"Nice." Rex said.

"Always is." Frost said.

"Alright, let's go."

"Right behind you, sir."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
(_Malevolence_ 2)

While the first ship was being taken care of, Clone trooper Tank and the Noghri swordsman Wass were on their way to sabotage the second ship.

"Of course I should hate those Separatists for what they did to me, since the Noghri race are not used to speaking so much. But then again I've never felt more liberated. This freedom of speech thing is rather nice. But it's hell on my throat. It needs to be quenched if I'm going to talk this much, so I just hope I don't run out of water any time soon." Wass said as he took a swig from his canteen.

"Personally, I hope you do." Tank said, lifting up his rocket launcher and securing it over his shoulder.

"Oh? Why is that?" the Noghri asked.

"Because you'd never make it on a covert mission. Which is what this is." the clone said.

"Right. Sorry. But in my defense, it's not completely my fault."

"And I'm developing another reason to hate those Separatists."

Suddenly, a group of droid soldiers appeared around the corner.

"Uh-oh." Tank said as the droids saw them.

"Halt!" the lead droid said.

"Who goes there!" another droid said.

"It's a clone!" another droid said.

"Blast him!" the lead droid said.

Tank hefted his rocket launcher at the droids, only to have Wass lunge at the 10 droids while pulling his swords from his back.

The less-talkative clone just watched as Wass swung his swords wildly, deflecting each laser blast with expert skill until he was right on top of them. The sound of metal striking metal was heard as droids starting falling down left and right, until they were all in pieces.

Once he was finished with them, he walked back to the stunned trooper who had powered-down his launcher.

"I have to say, that was impressive." Tank said.

"I'm thinking of taking up cooking. Then it would be dinner and a show." Wass said, walking past the trooper towards the engine room.

"If he didn't talk so much, he'd be the perfect soldier." Tank groused.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
(_Malevolence_ 3)

"Not that I'm not honored to be chosen to accompany a Jedi Knight, but why did you want me to come with you?" Chord asked, a large circular shield and laser lance in his hands.

"I've fought alongside the Nelvaanian's before. They're good people." Anakin said as they made their way to the engineering level.

"Thank you." Chord said. "Although, with everything I've been through, I don't think even my own people would take me back."

"We can deal with that when the time comes." the Jedi Knight said.

"Wait. I smell something." he said, sniffing the air.

"What?" Anakin asked.

"Fuel cells." Chord replied.

"You can smell fuel cells?" he asked incredulously.

"And a lot more. I didn't used to be this sensitive."

"Did they preform any experiments on you?" he asked.

"Not... that I recall." he said, hanging his head.

_Memory troubles as well._ He thought. "Alright. Can you locate the largest concentration of the fuel cells?" Anakin asked.

"This way!" Chord said, leading him down an adjacent hallway.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
(_EVA-01_)

"I hope the others are doing okay." Ahsoka said as she and Shinji raced towards the Eva.

"I'm sure they'll be fine. I'm more worried about us." Shinji said, suddenly stopping.

"What? Why?" she asked.

"MOVE!" he shouted tackling the Togruta to the ground as laser fire pelted their position.

The pair looked up and saw a pair of Super Battle Droids on a rock cliff staring down at them. But standing in between them was a lithe figure in a black cloak.

"This is bad." Shinji said.

"Is that..."

"Ventress!" Shinji said as the figure threw off her cloak, revealing the pale-skinned, glowering face of Asajj Ventress, the Sith assassin.

"Prepare to die, children!" Ventress hissed as she leapt from the cliff, her sabers igniting while in mid-air.

Shinji and Ahsoka break from each other as Ventress lands between them.

"Shinji! Go for the bot! I'll deal with this Sith slime!" Ahsoka shouted.

"Brave words, child. Your Last!" Ventress hissed as she lunged at the young Togruta and slammed her red bladed lightsabers against Ahsoka's green one.

Shinji quickly took out the two super battle droids standing on the cliff, and just stared in shock as his friend and ally matched the pale-skinned woman's own deadly weapon blow for blow, sparks flying left and right as the pair continued to battle.

For several slow seconds Ahsoka seemed to be holding her own. A full minute passed and Ventress succeeded in knocking Ahsoka's saber from her hand, then kicked the young Togruta down.

"And now, child... I give you the gift of death!" She said, raising her saber to strike down the Sith.

However, it did not come to pass as a green laser blade fell in front of the two red blades, blocking them.

"Shinji." Ahsoka whisper-gasped as she the young Captain hefted the lightsaber blades away from Ahsoka and got right between them.

Ventress grinned as she attacked, not giving the young Republic Captain the chance to give the Jedi Padawan her lightsaber back. However, Shinji moved the green lightsaber to and fro, blocking each of Ventress's strike, but returning none of the vicious attacks she was hammering into him.

Appearing to have the advantage, Ventress was distracted enough to allow Ahsoka to use the Force, and hurl a thick rock into the back of the assassins head. The Sith agent dropped to the ground, unconscious and injured, as Ahsoka stood up and reclaimed her saber.

"I didn't know you knew how to use a lightsaber." Ahsoka said.

"I don't." Shinji said, handing the saber back to her.

"But... you just fought Ventress!" she gasped.

"I blocked her attacks. It's not the same thing." he replied.

"You don't give yourself enough credit." she replied.

"That's what keeps me being me." he said with a straight face.

Leaving the unconscious Sith behind, as they had more important things to worry about, the pair got to the giant purple robot and climbed up to where the entry plug was.

"So... how do we get in this thing?" Ahsoka asked.

Shinji punched in the 28-symbol key code, which opened the entry plug with a fierce hiss.

"You... know the code?" she gasped.

"I do." he replied simply.

"But how could you know it... unless this thing belonged to you!" she gasped in realization.

Shinji sighed. She had nailed it on the head.

"I was the pilot of this robot. Misato was my commanding officer before we... came here." he said. "But we got separated from EVA when we arrived. Though... we didn't know where it landed."

"So this is why you took off on your own." she said.

"Yes. The clone intelligence troopers discovered that a number of droid workers were excavating the Eva a few miles from the _Malevolence_ construction site. I purposely hid that information from Misato and came here on my own."

Ahsoka just stared at Shinji for a few seconds.

"You are _**so**_ going to get it when the Admiral finds out." Ahsoka said.

"I know. But this is something I had to face. Alone."

"You know, you don't have to take the weight of the world on your shoulders!" she exclaimed.

"Sometimes it just ends up there." he said gloomily.

Ahsoka just grimaced at Shinji. The boy needed a serious attitude adjustment. And she decided to start with the giant purple monster that they were perched up on.

"So... this was what you did for a living?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yeah." Shinji said. "And I hoped I'd never have to do it again." he sighed.

The pair climb into the giant robot, Shinji in the seat with Ahsoka behind him.

"Kinda cozy. Isn't it?" she said sarcastically.

"It was really only designed for one person." Shinji replied as he engaged the start up sequence.

The plug seals up and instantly floods with LCL.

"We're going to drown!" Ahsoka cried, trying to get above it.

"Just breath it in. Once it's in your lungs, it will oxidize your blood directly." Shinji said calmly.

_He's so calm about this._ Ahsoka, thought, but noticed his apprehension. "Oh! God! It smells like blood! And it tastes like blood!" Ahsoka cried out in mild-panic.

"You get used to it after a while." he replied as he started the power-up sequence.

"Just how long did you do this?" she asked, trying not to think about the taste.

"About six or seven months. Give or take."

"I don't think six years is gonna be enough for me to handle this!" she grumbled.

"When you fight in a war, you have to get past the little things really quick."

Once the LCL was filly instilled within the entry plug, both teens felt the entire creature rear up, shaking dirt and stone from it's massive body.

"Looks like the Separatists were able to find a way to power it." Shinji said. "Some kind of internal fusion power core, maybe?"

"Didn't this thing have an internal battery of some kind?"

"It did, but only for about five minutes. Any additional energy came from a power cable attached to it's back that ran from the generators at our base."

"Pretty limited fighting ability." she stated. "We need to head towards the construction yards."

"Right." Shinji said, pitching the controls forward.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
(_Malevolence_ 1)

"What is going on up there?" Frost asked, hearing a loud noise and lots of shaking.

"Do you really want to know?" Rex asked.

"Maybe." the troopers said as he planted the last charge. "We're all set, sir!"

"Good. Let's get out of here!" the clone captain said.

The pair dashed down the hallways, firing at the droid soldiers as their explosive charges detonated and took out the reactor room, the engines, and nearly half of the ship.

"Wow! Never seen an explosion that big before." Frost said.

"It's a good thing we wore these suits. Come on. We need to get back to the ship." Rex said.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
(_Malevolence_ 2)

Wass and Tank were already out of the second _Malevolence_ ship when the first one went up. Unable to set the necessary charges, due to Wass's constant talking, Tank was left with no other option than to trigger an overload in the reactor core while shutting off the majority of power systems. With no place for the extra energy to be distributed to, the energy cycled until it caused the reactor to blow.

"So... now what do we do?" Wass asked. "I only ask because those Separatists are gonna be mad we blew up another one of their ships."

"We rendevous at the _Twilight_, and get off this rock." Tank said. "I wonder where the General is?"

"Hey! Check that out!" Wass said as the clone trooper turned to the side and gasped when he saw the massive purple robot stomping and crushing the droids that were surrounding the ships.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
(_Malevolence _3)

"We're pinned down!" Anakin said as the small army of super battle droids continued firing upon the pair.

"Good thing we didn't set the charges." Chord grumbled. "I don't suppose your Jedi powers can do anything about this?"

"Not against this many." Anakin said. "Must be three or four dozen super battle droids. And more an pouring in! Blast It! I didn't think the droids would find us so quickly!"

"Well, they did, so we should get out of here now!"

"Agreed! But how? That door is the only way in, and the vents running through this place are too small to escape through, and... how tough is that shield?" he asked.

Chord looked at his shield, then at Anakin, and grinned.

"Stay right behind me!" Chord shouted as he stood up behind the debris, shield in front of him as he barreled through the laser fire of the super battle droids. Slamming into the hulking metal foot soldiers, the Nelvaanian led the Jedi General out of the reactor room.

"We'll need another plan of action!" Anakin shouted.

"Too bad these droids aren't working for us!" Chord growled.

"Working for... That's It!"

"What's it?"

"Follow me!" Anakin said, dashing ahead of the Nelvaanian.

"I thought you were supposed to stay behind me!"

Racing to the nearest elevator, Anakin led his blue-furred companion to the upper levels of the ship. Reaching the command bridge of the ship, the pair only had a small number of droids to take care of before the bridge was their's.

"What exactly are we doing here?" Chord asked.

"We're taking over." Anakin said as he sat at the computer console and quickly scanned for the menu he was searching for. "Ah! Found it!"

Chord just watched as the monitor showed two different types of battle droids, the regular and the super, glow yellow at first, then started to glow green.

"Huh?" the Nelvaanian asked, obviously confused.

"And that... is taking control." Anakin said.

"It is? What did you do?"

"I couldn't do much without an override password, so I reprogrammed the droids to make them think that it was time for a recharge cycle. At the same time."

"Which would shut them all down at the same time. Clever."

"We Jedi have our moments." Anakin grinned.

"But what are we going to do about that?" Chord asked, pointing out of the ship.

Looking outward, the Jedi General gasped when he saw the gigantic purple mecha being fired upon by not only hundreds of ground troops, but also dozens of flying Vulture droids. It's energy field was holding, but with the laser and missile's in constant barrage, it would eventually wear down the shield and then Shinji would be sunk.

"Skywalker to Ahsoka! Get back to the _Twilight_ and get it prepped! Shinji needs help!" Anakin said into his comlink.

(_I'm kinda in the middle of something, Master! AH!_) Ahsoka shouted back through his comlink.

"Ahsoka, where are you?" Anakin asked.

(_Inside the...AH!...purple robot that's getting hammered by all these tinnies_!)

"YOU'RE INSIDE? AHSOKA!" Anakin shouted.

(_Could we talk about this later? We need help!_) She shouted back.

Anakin groaned as he racked his brain for some kind of an answer.

It was then that he got a radical idea.

"Skywalker to _Twilight_! Come in _Twilight_!" he shouted into his comlink.

(_This is the Twilight, General Skywalker. Where are you? Everyone else is here. Except for Captain Ikari and your apprentice_.) Rex said over the comlink.

"I'm aboard the last _Malevolence_ ship. Shinji and Ahsoka are inside that giant purple robot. The droids have them pinned down. They need help." Anakin said.

(_We see it, General. The Twilight can't get close to them with that much fire power out there_.)

"I know. That's why I'm commandeering the _Malevolence_."

(_You're What?_)

"Trust me, Rex. It's the best shot we got of getting everyone out of here. Get the others out on the _Twilight_ and rendevous with us in the upper atmosphere."

(_Understood, General. But can just you pilot that monster ship_?)

"I've got Chord with me." Anakin said.

"Do I look like I know how to fly this thing?" Chord grumbled as he took a seat across from room.

What happened next stunned everyone.

Anakin engaged the engines of the massive _Malevolence_ ship, rupturing the moorings and landing scaffolds, and shoots forward towards the giant robot and the ensuing battle.

"Ahsoka! Grab onto the ship!" Anakin shouted into his comlink.

(_What Ship? What are you OH MY GOD_!) Ahsoka shouted as the _Malevolence_ blasted across the ground and slammed into EVA-01, turning it into the galaxy's largest hood ornament as Anakin gunned the engines and lifted off across the planets surface, scratching the underbelly of the ship in the process.

Crackle. (_Master! Open The Hanger Bay Doors_!) Ahsoka shouted over the comlink.

"It'll be easier once we're clear of the upper atmosphere." Anakin said.

(_But Master_!)

"Just hang on, Ahsoka." Anakin said with a smirk.

(_What Else Am I Going To Do?_) The Togruta padawan snapped.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Once Rex had rendezvoused with the _Malevolence_ ship, and Shinji had crawled into the nearest hanger bay entrance, Anakin piloted the massive space cruiser back to Republic space to rendevous with Admiral Katsuragi's fleet.

And naturally, when Misato heard about what had happened, she was furious.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
(Admiral's quarters, Starcruiser _Pen3_, three hours later)

"I SWEAR SHINJI IF YOU WERE MY SON, I'D GROUND YOU UNTIL YOU NEEDED DIAPERS AGAIN!" Misato shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Yes, Admiral." Shinji said solemnly, eyes downcast.

"YOU GO INTO ENEMY TERRITORY ALONE! YOU DELIBERATELY HIDE INFORMATION FROM A SUPERIOR OFFICER! YOU MAINTAIN NO CONTACT WHATSOEVER WITH BASE! AND DON'T TELL ME YOU COULDN'T FIND A SEPARATIST COMMUNICATOR! ARGH! IF WE DIDN'T HAVE A WAR TO FIGHT I'D THROW YOU IN THE BRIG!"

"But I did bring back Unit 01. We've captured a _Malevolence_ ship, we've made some new allies, and no one was killed." he replied, still looking down at the floor.

"Those... are the only reasons I'm not court-marshaling you!" she hissed.

"Yes, Admiral." Shinji said softly.

"Return to your post."

Shinji walked out of the office and finally breathed a sigh of relief as Ahsoka and Rex came up to him.

"So... what happened?" Ahsoka asked.

"Well, I'm not grounded, but she's not happy either." Shinji said.

"I wouldn't be." Rex stated.

"How are the technicians working on the _Malevolence_ doing?" Shinji asked as the group went to the hanger bay.

"Well, considering the size of the ship itself, it'll take them months to fully check and analyze all the systems. Make sure it's operational, without any Separatist surprises." Rex said.

"Master Skywalker really put it through it's paces." Ahsoka said.

"It'll take even longer to repair and analyze that giant robot of yours." Rex stated.

"The longer it takes, the better." Shinji said, causing Ahsoka to get a relieved vibe off of him.

"But at the very least, we've got a new super battle cruiser, courtesy of the Separatists." Ahsoka said.

The trio reached the hanger where they found Wass, Chord, Argos, Anakin and the troopers were just chatting away next to the _Twilight_.

"Every one's here." Ahsoka said.

"So, is everyone ready to go home?" Shinji asked.

"Actually..." Chord started to say.

"We were kinda hoping to stay and help." Wass finished.

"Help? Really?" Shinji asked.

"I would also like to assist you." Argos said.

"You would?" Shinji said.

"I was responsible for the _existence_ of the original _Malevolence_ ships. I owe a debt to repay for what I have done." the Cerean explained.

"But you can't be held responsible for what Dooku did to your designs." Ahsoka said.

"Never the less, I wish to help."

"We'd also like a chance to bust up those Separatist bums!" Wass said.

"And with everything the Separatists have done to us, it's not like we can go home." Chord said.

"Then would you all consider becoming a team?" Admiral Katsuragi asked, appearing behind them.

"A team?" Chord asked.

"You mean... work together?" Argos asked.

"Exactly." Misato said.

"I would." Argos said.

"You bet." Wass said.

"Me too." Chord said.

"Alright then. Professor Argos Rollanne. Wass Remm. Chord. As of right now, you are members of the Republic-sanctioned, troubleshooting task force, effectively called 'Team Warrior' ... under Captain Ikari." Misato said.

Everyone stared at her and then at Shinji.

"Me?" Shinji asked.

"Him?" Wass asked.

"Really?" Chord asked.

"General Skywalker and the clones have informed me of your actions in destroying the other ships. I'd think you'd work well as a team." she said.

Shinji narrowed his eyes at the woman. "You're doing this to punish me, aren't you?"

"Yes." Misato smiled.

"So I can't say 'no' to this, can I?"

"Nope."

Shinji groaned as she smiled.

"Then it's settled. As of this moment, Team Warrior is official." she smiled before walking away. "Good luck, boys."

"'Team Warrior'?" Ahsoka asked.

"Only Misato could think of something like that." Shinji groaned.

"And you're our leader, huh?" Chord asked the young Republic captain.

"Looks like." Shinji said with a frustrated groan.

"This... is going to be fun!" Wass grinned.

_This... is going to be hell!_ Shinji mentally groaned.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Authors Notes:

I know that Anakin didn't encounter the Nelvaanian's until right before the start of the third Star Wars movie (The Revenge of the Sith) in the Clone Wars animated series, but I couldn't resist throwing their race into the mix.

And also, this is pretty much the start of the 'Warriors' part of my story. I based Wass Remm on Wade Wilson from the X-Men Origins Wolverine movie. Chord was meant to be a Chewbacca-like character. And Argos is the 'brains' behind their team. Being a scientist and all.

I'm also planning on something kinda special for Shinji later on. Something having to do with the blue virus in the Clone Wars series. Also, the team will cause major disruptions from the canon, encounter the bounty hunters like Cad Bane, and maybe they'll have more fun with the Malevolence ship and the Eva 01.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

OMAKE! (Takes place after Shinji gets his new team. This is sort of an exaggeration of things, but you get the idea.)

While Anakin and Rex talked to the newly formed Team Warrior, Shinji and Ahsoka talk.

"Shinji, I..." Ahsoka started to say.

"I know." Shinji said, gently interrupting her.

"A Jedi isn't supposed to feel this way. She isn't supposed to feel... love." she said with sadness.

"I suppose someone falling for a Jedi is pretty common." he said nervously.

"I wouldn't know."

"Ahsoka, listen to me. No matter what happens, even if you can't return my feelings, I do have them for you. And I will always be here for you."

(_Shinji! I need you to come up to command bridge_) Misato said over his comlink.

"On my way, Misato." Shinji said.

He turned to Ahsoka.

"I'll see you later, Soka-chan."

Shinji just walked away, leaving a saddened, crying Ahsoka Tano behind.

Meanwhile, Anakin comforts Ahsoka, telling her a little secret.

"He loves me!" Ahsoka said sadly.

"I know." Anakin said. "And it's tearing you up inside that you can't return it, isn't it?"

"Yes." she said. "Is it such a bad thing to love someone? I know that a Jedi can't fall in love, but..."

"Actually, that's not accurate."

"Huh?"

"Jedi can't be _married_. It's a form of attachment. Love, however, is actually encouraged."

"Are you saying..."

"I'm saying... to deny love into your heart, would be like welcoming the dark side instead."

Meanwhile, Shinji has arrived on the command bridge.

"So... did you tell her yet?" Misato asked when Shinji walked onto the bridge.

"I told her that even if she couldn't love me, I'd always be there for her." Shinji said.

"And while that's very sweet, it doesn't answer my question, Shinji-kun."

He sighed. "I didn't."

Misato sighed as she leaned back. "While it's nice to see that you've at least taken an interest in something other than music, it's still kinda sad that you haven't made a move yet."

"I'm not you, Misato. I don't have that kind of courage."

"Yes, you do, Shinji-kun. I know it."

"Faith?" he asked.

"Well... I am wearing a cross, right?" he said, dangling her pendant around her neck.

Shinji just looked at the woman and comically frowned. "You know that's probably not a recognized religion here."

"Faith is faith, wherever you go."

"You make it sound so simple."

"Love is one of those things that's both simple and complicated."

"Thank you, Socrates."

"Actually I think it was Pluto."

"That's PLATO!" Shinji snapped.

"Po-tay-to, Po-taa-to!" she shrugged.


	4. New Threat

_**WARRIORS OF THE REPUBLIC  
**_by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Eva or Star Wars The Clone Wars, of it's characters.

Summary: A new team of villains makes their presence felt after Grievous and Gunray are caught. But their motives are anything but clear.

Authors Notes: It should be noted that I am slightly diverging from the original Clone Wars storyline in that the 'Lair of Grievous' is going to be before the 'Downfall of a Droid' and the 'Duel of the Droids' episodes. The latter two will appear in the next chapter.

Characters of Vrecks and Sana Keto courtesy of SerpentKing707.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter 4  
**New Threat**

The Republic had gained a great victory.

Senator Padmé Amidala had captured Viceroy Nute Gunray on Rodia, along with the surprising help of Jar-Jar Binks, who had been mistaken for a Jedi Knight, and C-3PO, who had managed to contact the Republic clone troopers.

With Gunray captured, Jedi Master Luminara Unduli, padawan Ahsoka Tano, and clone Commander Gree are dispatched to escort the Viceroy to Coruscant to stand trial for his war crimes against the Republic, aboard the Jedi cruiser _Tranquility_.

However, Count Dooku had sent a battalion of super battle droids, aboard special boarding ships, to attack the Jedi cruiser in order to cause all kinds of chaos so that Dooku's assassin, Asajj Ventress, could sneak aboard virtually unnoticed and free Gunray.

But aside from Ventress, Dooku had also acquired the services of Captain Argyus, head of the Senate commandos assigned to escort Gunray to Coruscant, to help Ventress free the Viceroy. Together they managed to escape the _Tranquility_ while the ship was in chaos.

It was upon their escape that Ahsoka managed to contact the one person she could think of to help her alleviate this problem.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
(CIS military depot, Fifteen Parsecs from Rodia)

"Explain to me why we agreed to this?" Chord asked as he threw a large piece of iron pipe into a squad of battle droids.

"We didn't agree! We were **volunteered**!" Shinji shouted as he shot down another pair of droids.

"Admiral Katsuragi could have at least made it challenging for us." Wass said as he cut down two more super battle droids with his swords.

"We Need To Get Out Of Here!" Argos shouted as he rushed ahead of the team, guarded by the clone called Frost, while looking down at the counter in his hands. "We Have Less Than A Minute!"

"Our ship was destroyed, sir! We need another one!" Tank said as he fired another rocket down the corridor to the advancing droids, destroying them in the blink of an eye.

Shinji continued firing his blasters and running, only to pass by a hanger where a white circular ship lay bidden. To Shinji, the ship was shaped something like an American hamburger with a toothpick sticking out of it with an olive on the end of it.

"That'll work. This Way!" he shouted as he dashed into the hanger, followed by his team.

The ramp for the YT-1300 light freighter was already down as the group quickly raced over to it and boarded quickly. Tank fired one last rocket at the entryway to the hanger, destroying it in order to block the rest of the droids.

"Nice ship." Frost said as Shinji raced to the bridge. "It's Corellian, isn't it?"

"Look's brand new." Tank said as he closed the ramp.

"Good thing for us." Shinji said as he started powering up the engines. "And I hope this thing is fast! Otherwise we're gonna be toast!"

"Toast?" Chord asked, not knowing what toast was, while sitting behind Shinji as the explosions started to sound.

"The Explosives Are Going!" Argos shouted from the seat just behind Wass, who sat next to Shinji.

"Everyone Strap In!" Shinji shouted as he gunned the engines and blasted the ship out of the depot right as the explosions caught up to the hanger.

The ship breached the upper atmosphere quickly, Shinji turning the freighter towards the nearest Republic outpost.

"Hmm. An impressive ship." Argos said as he brought up the schematics of the ship.

"What have you got, Professor?" Shinji asked as he plotted a course.

"This ship isn't even three months old. Let's see... two laser turrets on the top and bottom of the ship. Photon torpedo launcher. Medical bay. Small sleeping quarters. Hyper drive is also brand new and fully functional."

"That's good to know." Wass said. "Hate to get a lemon right out the lot."

"Minimum cargo holds. Which one would think is strange for a freighter. All in all... a fine ship we've acquired." Argos said.

"Right. Tank! Frost!" Shinji called out.

"Yes, sir?" the clone troopers replied as they appeared on the bridge.

"Man the laser turrets in case we run into any trouble before we get back to the fleet." he said.

"There is a ladder leading to both turrets near the center of the ship." Argos said, the Cerean scientist showing them on a map displayed on a monitor.

"Right." Tank said as the troopers headed out to man their posts.

"So... what's this ship called, anyway?" Chord asked.

"It's called... _The Millennium Falcon_." Argos said as he stared at the computer readout.

"Really? That's an odd name for a freighter." Wass said. "I would have chosen something more appropriate. Like... Minimum Freight Lifters Weapon-Armed Special Delivery!"

The trio just looked at the talkative Noghri swordsman.

"You can't be serious." Chord groaned.

"He's not, really." Shinji explained.

"It is equipt with weapons and an impressive hyper drive engine. I dare to say it was created for a more militaristic purpose." Argos said.

It was then that Shinji's communicator started beeping.

"Hmm?" Shinji gasped as he pressed the communicator and a holographic image of Ahsoka Tano appeared before him. "Ahsoka? Is something wrong?"

(_Does there have to be an emergency for a girl to call her friend_?) The Togruta padawan asked.

"If that girl is you, then yes. There usually is." Shinji said with a smirk.

(_Fine. Viceroy Nute Gunray was just broken out of Jedi custody by Dooku's assassin, Ventress_.)

"They captured the Trade Federation's viceroy?" Argos asked, somewhat astonished.

"And lost him, apparently." Wass commented.

(_It gets worse_.) Ahsoka said. (_Ventress was apparently aided by one of the Senate commandos. Captain Argyus. That said, I was kinda hoping maybe you could locate and bring him back. Maybe, both of them?_) She asked.

"Somehow, I had a feeling you were going to ask me that." Shinji smirked.

(_They stole a Republic ship so you should be able to track the beacon._) She added.

"We'll do what we can, Soka-chan." Shinji said. "Argos?" he queried the scientist.

"On it." Argos said, punching the keys of the computer he sat in front of.

(_Thanks, Shinji. Ahsoka out_.) The padawan said as the transmission ended.

"What? No kiss for good luck?" Wass teased the young captain.

"Shut up, Wass." Shinji warned.

"Easier said than done." he muttered.

"I've got a lock on the tracking beacon." Argos said, analyzing the data coming from the computer. "Hmm. That's odd."

"What's odd?" Shinji asked.

"The signal has apparently stopped moving. Which probably means they've landed." he stated.

"Sounds too easy." Chord commented.

"Especially if Ventress is the one who broke him out." Shinji said.

"I've located the planet. They're in the Vassak system." Argos said.

"I'd just like to go on record as saying that I don't like this." Wass said.

"Neither do I." Chord said.

"Agreed." Shinji said. "Still, it's the best lead we've got. Plot a course to intercept." he said to Wass.

"Prof?" Wass asked.

"Coordinates." the scientist said, punching in the coordinates from the Navi-Computer.

"Alright. Coordinates laid in." Wass said.

"Hang on, boys!" Shinji said to the clones. "We're going hunting."

With that, the _Millennium Falcon_ engaged it's hyper drive, and blasted off to find it's prey.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
(Vassak system, one hour later)

"Nice planet." Wass commented as the ship entered the atmosphere. "Wonderful combination we've got here. Fog and rocks by the look of it."

"I'm picking up a clone gunship in the area." Argos said from his terminal.

"Sounds like we'd got some competition." Wass said.

"More like cooperation. Land near them and we'll see what's going on." Shinji said.

"Roger, roger." Wass said in a high-pitched voice.

"Not funny." Shinji groaned.

Wass landed the ship with ease, but while the group disembarked, Chord noticed Shinji seemed a little apprehensive.

"Are you alright, Shinji?" the tall Nelvaanian asked.

"I'm fine, Chord. Just... something about this planet feels... evil." he said, clutching his chest like he was having trouble breathing. "I'll be fine." Shinji said, straightening himself up. "Let's go."

Chord furrowed his brow and decided to keep an eye on his team leader.

The team stepped off the ship as another figure approached them through the fog.

"It seems I'm not the only one looking for the Viceroy." the green-skinned Jedi said.

"Master Fisto!" Shinji smiled as he recognized the Nautolan Jedi Master.

"It's good to see you, Captain Ikari. But what brings you here?" Fisto asked.

"Got a call from Ahsoka that Gunray had been liberated from Jedi custody. She asked for our help. She said that Ventress was the one who broke him out." Shinji explained.

"I received the same message from Master Luminara. She also informed me that my old padawan, Nahdar Vebb, is here as well. It's been a while since I've seen him." Fisto said.

"If we're going up against Ventress, we're gonna need all the help we can get." Shinji said.

"I heard you didn't do so bad against her." the Jedi Master grinned.

"I didn't beat her. It was... kind of a draw." Shinji said with humility.

"You underestimate yourself." he commented.

Shinji didn't reply to that as to turned to his troopers. "Tank. Frost." he said.

"Sir?" Tank said.

"Sir?" Frost said.

"Something doesn't feel right about this place. Stay with Argos, guard the ship. We'll call if there's trouble." Shinji said.

"Yes, sir." the pair saluted in unison.

"Argos?" Shinji said to the scientist.

"Yes?" the Cerean scientist replied.

"Keep scanning the area and let us know if anything bad heads our way."

"Of course." Argos said.

Master Fisto looked at the young man and cocked his head to the side. He stared at Shinji, mostly at his chest as if he could see his heart about to burst out from his torso.

"Is something wrong?" Fisto asked.

"No, sir. Just... not really used to giving orders." Shinji said.

"There's something else bothering you, isn't there?" he said, his face serious, and curious.

"I don't know. I just... I get the feeling there's something... wrong about this place." Shinji said. "It feels... evil."

_He senses evil?_ Fisto wondered. _Perhaps what Obi-Wan told me about him is true. _"I too sense the disturbance on this planet." he said. "We must be careful."

The quartet walked through the fog and found the clone gunship, with a group of clones and a robed figure just standing around.

"Nahdar! Congratulations on passing the trials. I'm sorry the war kept me from seeing your training through to the end." Fisto called out to the younger Jedi.

"You were missed, Master. But it is an honor to finally serve beside you as a knight." Nahdar said, removing his hood to reveal himself to be a Mon Calamari.

It was then that Nahdar noticed the three figures behind him.

"And who are these?" Nahdar asked.

"Team Warrior. This is Captain Shinji Ikari. Swordmaster Wass Remm. And Chord the Nelvaanian." Kit Fisto introduced. "They were asked by Ahsoka Tano to... assist us."

Shinji looked at Master Fisto, figuring that the whole 'assist us' thing was just to keep Nahdar from getting upset. Despite how 'out-of-character' that would be for a Jedi.

"Sir! We've pinpointed the tracking beacons location to the south end of the gorge." Commander Fil said to him. "Less than half a klick away? That's odd."

"Then let's have a look." Master Fisto said.

"Allow me to show the way." Nahdar said, pushing back his cloak and waving his hands at the large fog-bank, the Force pushing back the massive and thick blanket of fog.

However, once he did, the departing fog revealed a large citadel dozens of meters high. It was tall, dark and foreboding, emanating a feeling of cold ruthlessness and lack of sympathy.

_Reminds me of my father_. Shinji mentally groaned.

"Charming." Kit Fisto said. "Well, let's not keep the Viceroy waiting."

"Bel. Niner. Stay here and watch the ships." Commander Fil said to two of the clones.

"Yes, sir!" the pair of troopers said.

The group headed towards the citadel, the Jedi leading the way, the Clone Commander and three troopers behind them, and Team Warrior bringing up the rear.

"No guards. That's odd." Master Fisto said.

"Not really. It's large, creepy, dark and foreboding. Kinda reminds of this Hutt I used to work for. The whole place says 'go away'." Wass said.

"Just the place for someone to hide out." Shinji said.

"Why?" the swordsman asked.

"If you're going to hide, hide in a place no one wants to enter." he replied.

"The entrance appears to be sealed." Nahdar noticed as they approached the large citadel.

"We specialize in making entrances." Commander Fil said, holding up a thermal detonator.

"This will make less noise." Nahdar said, igniting his lightsaber.

"Patience, both of you. A second look usually reveals an answer." Master Fisto said as he found a switch that opened the door.

"I'm going on record, again, as saying that going in, is a very bad idea." Wass said.

"I second that." Chord said.

"Then we're all in agreement." Shinji said.

"Not scared, are you?" Nahdar asked, in an almost teasing tone.

"Wise man once say, 'Only fools are unafraid to walk into a trap willingly'. And this feels like a trap." Wass said.

"I'd have to agree." Fisto said.

Fisto lead Nahdar and the troopers ahead first, while Shinji and his team followed them.

But as they walked through the dark and foreboding hallways of the citadel, Shinji felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up.

_It feels like... like someone is watching us._ Shinji thought. "Master Fisto!"

"I know. I sense it too." Fisto replied.

"Sense what, Master?" Nahdar asked.

"Can't you feel it, Nahdar?"

"All I sense is a faint unknown presence. Almost as if it were... cloaked." he replied.

"The Dark Side clouds many things, Nahdar."

(Sniff, sniff) "Uh-oh." Chord said, pausing in mid-step.

"What's wrong?" Shinji asked the team's muscle.

"I smell... it can't be!" he gasped, nearly backing up.

"Can't be what? And don't tell me it's someone's dirty laundry." Wass said.

"There's something here! Large! Reptilian! And I smell blood as well!" Chord said.

"That doesn't sound good." one of the clone troopers said.

"RRRRAGH!" a deep roar sounded throughout the hallways.

"Neither does _that_!" another trooper said.

Quicker than expected, the group found Gunray, sitting in a room surrounded by armed battle droids.

(_You must protect me! Double shifts for everyone!_) Gunray shouted.

"Sir! The Jedi are here!" one of the droids said.

(_I know. Once they get my scent they never leave me alone._)

"No. I mean they're right here!"

Shinji was about to go with the Jedi, when Chord held him back.

"Something's wrong." Chord said, gripping Shinji's shoulder.

"What?" Shinji asked the Nelvaanian.

"I don't smell a Nemodian in there." he said.

Shinji looked at the two Jedi and realized the truth.

"It's a trap!" he gasped.

The Jedi quickly destroy the battle droids, only to find a holographic image of Gunray in his seat.

(_HAHAHAHAHAHA! Jedi Fools! Thought you had me! Perhaps we'll meet again some day!_) Gunray cackled as his image vanished, revealing a blinking device on the seat.

"The tracking beacon!" Nahdar said, grabbing and holding up said device from the Republic ship. "We were set up!"

"I should have known Gunray wasn't here. The second he heard our voices he should have run off like the coward he is." Fisto said.

Suddenly a new image appeared before them.

"Count Dooku!" Fisto huffed.

Shinji held his team back for a second, just listening to the conversation.

(_Forgive the deception, Master Jedi_.) Dooku said.

"You have an amazing talent for showing up in unexpected places." Fisto said.

(_While the Viceroy is currently unavailable for capture, allow me to offer you an alternative prize_.) Dooku stated as his image vanished and a blinking light on the chair started up.

"Far be it for me to state the obvious..." Shinji said as he entered the room, Chord and Wass right behind him.

"It's obvious that Dooku is trying to trap someone." Fisto said.

"But who has the trap been set for?" Nahdar asked.

They looked down at the chair, the light still blinking and beeping.

"Let's see who this trap is for." Fisto said, pressing the button.

The blinking stopped, a side door opened, and the group walked through the long, dark hallways where they see various statues of the same warrior in various victorious poses.

"Strange. This place appears to be a shrine to this strange warrior." Fisto said.

"Or his home." Shinji added.

However, at the end of the hallway, they came to a final room where they see dozens of replacement parts... for a certain droid general.

"This is the lair of General Grievous!" Kit Fisto gasped.

Suddenly their wrist communicators beeped.

(_Sir_!) One of Nahdar's clone troopers said.

"Yes?" Fisto replied.

(_Your droid has detected an incoming ship. The description matches that belonging to General Grievous_.) The trooper replied.

"Argos?" Shinji asked into his wrist communicator. "A ship is approaching. I need to know who it is." he said.

(_I have the ship. Biological and electronic signatures indicate... General Grievous_!) Argos voice came over Shinji's communicator.

"Capturing Grievous would go a long way to ending this war." Nahdar realized.

"And if he doesn't know we're here, we can take him down easy." Commander Fil said.

"Ambush or not, Grievous won't go down easy." Shinji said.

"Agreed. We'll need a plan." Fisto said.

While the others started making their plans, Shinji looked around, as if nervous about something.

"Is something wrong, Shinji?" Chord asked.

"Nothing. Just... thought I felt something." Shinji stated.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
(Another location in the citadel)

"Do you think he suspects that we are here?" a mysterious man asked.

"If he didn't, he wouldn't be worth the effort." a shadowed woman smiled.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Grievous arrived at his citadel through his personal star ship entrance, and headed deeper into the base.

"Doctor? Gor? Where are you?" the wheezing droid general called out as he entered the hallways and saw that no one was around. "Where is everyone?"

As he continued down the dark corridors, his warriors instinct seemed to fail him as he was suddenly set upon by nearly a dozen figures.

"Freeze Grievous!" Nahdar shouted, his lightsaber out as three clone troopers flanked him, their own weapons raised.

Grievous hissed as he saw Kit Fisto and Commander Fil to his left, and Shinji, Wass and Chord off to his right.

"Jedi Scum!" the half-droid general shouted as he went for his sabers.

"Shoot!" Fisto shouted, as the clones fired their grappling hooks at Grievous, tangling his arms and legs up with their cables.

Grievous managed to get two of his sabers out, struggling against the clones, as both Fisto and Nahdar leap at the droid general, their lightsabers colliding against his. Grievous flicked his wrists, slamming his sabers against the Jedi's, even as he backed up to get some room from the battle. While all this was going on, Shinji and his team moved up behind Grievous in an attempt to take him from behind.

Shinji was glad that Grievous wasn't a Jedi, or a Sith, otherwise he would have sensed this coming.

"AAHHH!" Grievous shouted as Shinji fired a stun-bolt into his back.

However, the droid general's back-up systems negated the stun-bolts effects. Enraged by this attack, Grievous angrily twisted his body and hurled two of the troopers into Chord, knocking them down.

_He's not going down!_ Shinji mentally gasped as he reset his blaster. _Armor must be equipt to nullify stun beams._ He thought as he fired again, using regular laser fire, striking his armor in the back and damaging his electrical systems, causing them to flicker.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Grievous shouted as his life-support systems began to waver, which caused him to weaken.

Fisto gripped his saber and leapt at Grievous, disabling (cutting off) his right two arms. Stunned by this, Grievous was easy prey for Shinji, who shot him again with a stun bolt, causing him to start to black out. Nahdar took the opportunity and leapt at the droid general, slicing off his other arms and then his legs in the process.

Grievous fell to the ground, unconscious and disarmed, even as Kit looked at Nahdar as if in shock.

"Is something wrong, Master?" Nahdar asked.

"Was it really necessary to cut off his arms _and_ legs once Shinji had immobilized him?" Fisto asked his former padawan.

"Forgive me, Master. But it felt... safer... to completely disarm him." Nahdar stated.

"Perhaps. But remember... excessive force is not the Jedi way." Fisto said.

"Yes, Master." Nahdar said.

"Did that seem a little easy?" Wass asked.

"He's still alive. But weak. We need to get him back to your ship." Shinji said, checking on the droid general, as well as collecting two of the lightsabers that he had dropped.

"Agreed. Get the cables on him, men!" Commander Fil said.

While the troopers quickly secured Grievous with the cables from their guns, and were in the process of dragging him out of the citadel and back to the ship, Shinji and the Jedi felt that something was wrong, as the numerous doors of the citadel started closing one by one.

"What the..." Nahdar gasped.

"Something's overriding the citadel's controls!" Commander Fil gasped.

"No... it's Them!" Shinji stated.

Before Nahdar and Fisto could ask, a pair of holographic figures appeared in the hallway via wall-mounted projectors.

(_Well, well, well. We have Jedi Knights, Clone Troopers, and the infamous Team Warrior. How exciting!_) A young-looking Chissian said. He was taller than his age let on, dark-blue skin with black-blue hair, glowing red eyes, and dressed in a dark-blue admirals uniform with white gloves and boots.

Next to him stood a female figure shrouded in a thick cloak. At first the others thought it was the Sith assassin Ventress. But somehow Shinji knew differently.

"We're famous?" Chord asked the others.

"I like 'infamous' better." Wass stated. "Sounds cooler."

"But how could we be? We haven't been active that long." Shinji said.

(_Long enough, Captain Shinji Ikari_.) the man said, staring at the young captain.

The group looked at Shinji, wondering why he was being singled out.

"I don't think we've met." Shinji said to the blue-skinned man.

(_No. Because I'm sure you would remember_.) the woman said, removing her hood.

The group found themselves looking at an attractive human-looking woman with tan skin, pink hair with red stripes, and blue eyes with amber flickers.

"I didn't know your holo-projectors were so color-efficient. I can even see the amber specks in your eyes." Wass said moving up close to the female form.

(_It helps me see your pale gray skin, sword boy_.) She snapped.

"Boy?" he asked, recognizing the insult.

(_I am High General Vrecks of the Separatist military_.) The blue-skinned man said. (_And this is Sana Keto. We've been monitoring your progress and have yet to be thoroughly impressed_.)

(_Though you have been... interesting to watch_.) Sana said.

"Who are you?" Master Fisto asked.

(_We already told you our names_.) Sana said.

"I know that. I mean.. 'who are you'?" Fisto asked.

Vrecks smiled. (_You see through to the truth, Master Fisto_.)

(_We are... your end._) Sana Keto said. (_We serve Count Dooku, and are just above Grievous and Ventress, in terms of rank, in the Separatist army_.)

"What do you want?" Fisto asked.

(_Well, we would like our ship, _The Malevolence_, returned to us. But for now, merely your undivided attention, as we destroy you utterly_.) Vrecks said as his hologram vanished and doors on both sides of the room opened up to reveal Grievous's bodyguards, the Magna Guards!

"And here I thought this was going to be boring." Wass said as he drew his swords at the six Guards.

"Commander! Get the prisoner out of here!" Nahdar shouted to Fil as the Magna Guards advanced upon the heroes. "We'll deal with this!"

"Yes, sir!" Commander Fil shouted as the droid guards attacked.

Nahdar's lightsaber slammed against one of the Magna Guards lances as Fisto fell in behind him, his own attacker trying to cleave the Jedi in two. Wass leapt into the air and kicked one of the Guards down, his swords slamming into the lances of two Guards that attacked. Chord gripped his own lance and hurled it at the Guard Wass kicked down, impaling it into the wall with one mighty throw. Being impaled to the wall, its power core quickly died out as the other guards continued to attack. Shinji dodged the sixth Guard who was trying to slash him down, firing his blasters to try and disable him. The Guard blocked the attacks, allowing Chord to grab it from behind and crushed its head.

"Thanks." Shinji said.

"You're welcome." Chord said.

Right as the fighting had started, the troopers had grabbed General Grievous's body and dashed out of the citadel, blowing a hole through the front door with their detonators, while Shinji and his team backed up the Jedi Knights as they continued fighting against the remaining four Guards.

"We Have To Get Out Of Here!" Fisto said as he blocked his Magna Guard's energy attack.

"But Master! We Can Defeat Them!" Nahdar shouted as he knocked back his attacker.

"This whole thing was a trap, Nahdar! We have to get out, before those two destroy this citadel with us inside it!" Fisto shouted as he destroyed his attacker.

"What do you want to do? Fight on the roof?" Wass asked as he blocked the droids attack with his swords, before slicing it into three pieces with his swords.

"That's not a bad idea." Shinji said, shooting at the Guards to cover the clones retreat. He turned around and blasted at another panel that revealed a stairwell.

_How did he know about that?_ Fisto mentally asked.

"Shinji to Argos! Get the _Falcon_ fired up and meet us at the top of the citadel!" he shouted into his wrist communicator.

(_Understood_!) Argos replied.

"We're leaving?" Chord asked, right as more Magna Guards suddenly showed up.

"This was a trap from the beginning! We stay, we're dead!" Shinji shouted as he dashed up the stairs.

Chord and then Wass followed him, followed by the Jedi Knights.

"Nahdar! Come On!" Fisto shouted as he sliced down another Guard.

"Running away is not the Jedi way!" Nahdar shouted as he Force-Pushed two of the Guards into a wall.

"Neither is staying where there is obvious danger!" Fisto said, using the Force to knock the other Guards to allow Nahdar to catch up to him.

On the roof, Shinji Wass and Chord looked around for _The Falcon_ to arrive. As they did, the two Jedi Knights appeared through the doorway that lead to the roof.

"I do not like this idea of running away." Nahdar said.

"Don't worry. You won't have to go far. To die!" a female voice said, causing the five heroes to turn and gasped when they saw Sana Keto there... astride a monstrous rancor-like creature with large horns and armor. "Allow me to introduce you to Grievous's pet. Gor." Sana said.

"RRRRAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" the great beast shouted.

Just then six fully functioning Magna Guards arrived on the roof.

"Oh, look. Everyone's here." Wass chuckled.

Suddenly, _The Millennium Falcon _exploded through the fog and hovered near the roof.

"ARGOS!" Shinji shouted happily.

"I don't think so." Sana grimaced and waved her hands, the fog around the ship suddenly taking the form of a giant hand, grabbed the ship, and pulled it back into the fog.

"What the..." Wass asked.

"Argos? Tank! Frost!" Shinji shouted into his communicator.

"Kill Them!" Sana shouted as the Guards.

The Magna Guards lunged for Kit Fisto and Nahdar Vebb.

"Master Fisto!" Shinji shouted, tossing the Jedi Master one of the lightsabers he had taken from Grievous.

Fisto caught the saber and flew into full battle mode, deflecting attack after attack from the droid bodyguards as Nahdar leapt to his aid.

The Rancor-like creature growled and lunged at Wass and Chord.

"Just out of curiosity... Is This The Thing You Were Smelling Earlier?" Wass asked as he leapt out of the way of the creature's claws.

"Yes!" Chord shouted, narrowly avoiding it's tail.

Shinji was about to go and help his teammates, only to have the mysterious female Sith drop right into his path. Shinji raised his gun up and pulled the trigger, only to have nothing happen.

"Looking for something?" Sana asked, holding up the power cells for his blasters.

"How did..." Shinji gasped in shock.

"I hope you don't mind, but I wanted you to myself." she said with a scary, lustful grin on her face as she dropped the cells onto the roof.

"What? Why?" Shinji asked, obviously nervous at seeing her expression.

"I wanted to see how good you were!" she said, dropping her cloak, revealing she was wearing a very skin-tight bodysuit with silver metal piping that did nothing to hide her shapely figure. It was glossy enough that you could almost see yourself in it. It reminded Shinji of the plugsuits he used to wear. Her left arm was behind her back, obviously holding something.

Holstering his guns, Shinji revealed something hidden behind his back.

"Oh. You have a lightsaber. One of Grievous's no doubt. Mine is borrowed as well." she said, revealing a rather long looking lightsaber.

"I... I recognize that saber!" Shinji gasped.

"You do?" Sana asked coyly.

"It was used by another Sith... to kill Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn on Naboo!" he said.

"How do you know that?" she asked.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi told me about it." he replied.

"Well... let's hope you last longer than his master did." she grinned as she ignited both of her sabers blades and lunged at Shinji.

Shinji quickly ignited his borrowed lightsaber and deflected all of her attacks quickly.

"Have you considered fighting back?" Sana asked after a few seconds of battle as Shinji blocked each of her attacks with expert skill and reflex.

"I'm Not A Jedi!" Shinji stated as he continued to defend himself.

Sana gripped her saber tightly and lunged at Shinji, who blocked it even as Sana pushed him up against the wall of the citadel. She had him pinned as she moved in and got close to his face. Close enough to whisper in his ear.

"You could be... Shinji." she said huskily, which sent a shiver up his spine. "Or maybe even a Sith. Come with me... and I will turn you into a fine saber fighter. Maybe even a talented Force-user."

"The Force isn't with me!" Shinji grunted, trying to push her off of him.

She looked at him, slightly shocked. "You mean you don't know?" she asked, right as another figure burst through the fog, his own lightsaber glowing brightly.

Sana broke away from Shinji as Nahdar swung and missed the female Sith.

"Are you alright, captain?" Nahdar asked.

"Yes." Shinji replied, even as Nahdar looked at the lightsaber in his hand.

"Where did you get that?" the Jedi Knight asked.

"General Grievous." he replied.

"You should not have interrupted us, Jedi. Shinji and I have much to discuss." Sana hissed as she twirled her lightsaber around and around and attacked Nahdar.

While Sith and Jedi clashed, Wass had jumped up on Gor's back and was trying to lead him towards the edge of the citadel. Chord jumped back onto his feet, the rancor's tail knocking him down, and charged towards the massive creature, leaping up and slamming his shoulder into the side of Gor. The impact stumbled the creature to the side, tripping and heading towards the edge, even as Master Fisto was on his last three Magna Guards, out of the previous six. His back to the edge of the citadel, Fisto saw the tumbling creature descend upon them, and quickly leapt straight up into the air.

The Magna Guards looked back just in time to see Gor slam into them and take them over the edge of the citadel, all four tumbling down into the fog-covered rocks below.

Fisto landed on the edge of the citadel, right next to Wass.

"Hope they have a nice trip." Fisto said.

"Won't see them next fall." Wass stated.

"AAARRRGGGHHH!"

The trio turned as they heard Nahdar scream, racing over to where his voice had come from. When they arrived they saw Shinji dueling with two lightsabers against Sana's two-bladed lightsaber. Fisto went over to Nahdar and gasped when he saw that while his former padawan was alive, he was also missing his left arm.

"Nahdar!" Fisto shouted as Wass and Chord raced to Shinji's aid.

The trio surrounded the female Sith, backing her against the wall, all while she was grinning.

"Three-on-one? Not exactly fair." Sana smirked.

"For you?" Chord asked.

"For you!" Sana hissed as she tossed her lightsaber into the air, distracting them a second as she threw her hands forward, hitting them all with a powerful Force-Blast that knocked them and the two Jedi away from her and right off the edge of the citadel, sending them tumbling down into the fog.

The lightsaber came down and Sana caught it before deactivating it and walking to the edge.

"Too bad, Shinji. It could have been fun!" she sighed.

As she turned to walk away, picking up her cloak, she paused as she heard the low hum of a ships engines approach. She spun around as a circular ship breached the fog... with five figures on top of it's hull.

Sana grinned seeing Kit Fisto, Nahdar Vebb, Was, Chord and Shinji Ikari standing on the hull of the _Millennium Falcon_. One by one they descended into the ship, Shinji being the last one, even as the ship started to ascend towards the upper atmosphere.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
(The Millennium Falcon)

"I'll be fine, Master." Nahdar said as Argos attached the medical stabilizer to the Mon Calamari's left arm while they were in the ships medical bay.

"You lost an arm, Nahdar. You will not be 'Fine' for a while." Fisto said.

"Perhaps. But... our mission was successful. We captured Grievous." Nahdar said as Argos injected him with a mild sedative.

"Yes. But now we have two new threats to contend with." Fisto said.

"Vrecks... and Keto." Nahdar said weakly. "Master... before I pass out... I wanted to say... that... I am... sorry."

"For what, Nahdar?" Fisto asked.

"Not being... the Jedi... you... wanted." he said, his eyes closing and his head fell to the side.

_Perhaps you will be, Nahdar._ Fisto thought, hearing humility in his voice.

"He needs rest. Once we're back to the fleet we can get him proper medical aid." Argos said.

"Yes. Thank you, doctor." Fisto replied.

"Actually, it's Professor." the Cerean scientist said as he walked out.

Fisto kept close to Nahdar while he slept, as Shinji entered the Med-Bay.

"I just received a message from Commander Fil. He and his men got back to the fleet. Grievous is in custody." Shinji said.

"That's good news. But we've traded one general for another general. And a second assassin." Fisto said.

"I know. But we're all alive. That counts for something." Shinji said. "How's Nahdar?"

"Asleep. Stable. He should be... fine, until we get back to the fleet." Fisto replied.

"He saved me from Keto. She wanted me to come with her." Shinji explained.

"She tried to recruit you?" Fisto asked, curiously.

"Yes. But... you might think this is crazy, but... she said she could turn me into a Sith like her. I don't know how. I don't have the Force like her, or you, Master Fisto." Shinji stated.

Fisto said nothing to that, not wanting to give away anything that Keto might have already.

"Did she say anything else?" Fisto asked.

"When I told her the Force wasn't with me, she said...'you mean you don't know'? What did she mean by that?" Shinji asked. "What don't I know?"

"Most people know more than they let on. But Keto is a Sith. Lies and deception are her ways. There is nothing to fear, Shinji. Best to forget what she tried to fill your head with." Fisto said, trying to sound convincing.

"Right. Anyway, I came to return this." he said, handing the Jedi Master a lightsaber. "It belonged to Nahdar."

"Thank you, Shinji. He'll be glad to have it back." he said, accepting the saber.

"Oh. There was something else. Sana Keto. She had a double-bladed lightsaber. I think it was the same one used to kill Master Qui-Gon on Naboo." Shinji said.

Fisto looked strangely at Shinji. "But... I thought Master Obi-Wan split that weapon in half when he killed the Sith?"

"Maybe she put it back togther. All I know is what Obi-Wan told me about that weapon." he said, looking at his chrono-counter. "I need to inform Misato of this. She'll be worried sick about me by now." he replied.

Fisto smiled at that. "Of course." Fisto said as Shinji went back to the bridge.

While Shinji went to report to Admiral Katsuragi, Fisto's mind became troubled. Had Keto lead him on that Shinji did have Force abilities, even if they were underdeveloped? If Shinji were to discover this, it could be trouble. Even if Fisto was of the opinion that Shinji could handle himself better than most who were in his position.

_I will need to inform Master Yoda about this._ He thought as the ship continued to fly through hyper space back towards the fleet.

However, Fisto was also troubled by this Vrecks. He recognize his species through a report from Master Quinlan Vos, on the actions of Sev'rance Tann, a female Chiss strategist and Grievous's first rival before she was killed a year earlier in a brutal battle on Krant, an Outer Rim world. The council hadn't paid too much attention to it at the time, but with this new player in the game, they would no longer be able to ignore small details like this from now on.

But Vrecks being a High General aside, Fisto was worried about this new Sith. This... Sana Keto. She seemed unusually powerful. At least so that she could cloak her true strength, but he had felt her power when she pushed all of them over the edge of the citadel roof. He had never faced Dooku or Ventress, but he knew that they were not lightweights. And he got an uneasy feeling about this new Sith player. But what made him really curious, was her apparent interest in Shinji. She had actually tried to recruit him.

_But is her interest professional... or personal?_ Fisto asked.

Whatever the reason, Fisto decided that Shinji would need to be watched more closely.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(_Is everything alright, Shinji?_) The holographic image of Ahsoka asked.

"No Soka-chan, not really." Shinji said to the female Togruta Jedi.

(_But... you guys captured General Grievous! That's something. Heck, it's better than Gunray_.) She stated.

"We traded one general for another. This Vrecks seems to be more dangerous than Grievous. And then there is that woman." Shinji exclaimed.

(_What about her?_) Ahsoka asked curiously.

"She seemed... strong. Stronger than Ventress. More powerful. And..."

(_And what?_)

"I think... she seemed interested in me."

(_WHAT_?) Ahsoka suddenly snapped.

"Maybe I was exaggerating that part." Shinji grimaced at his own words.

"Really? So her trying to kiss you was an illusion?" Wass asked.

"Shut up, Wass!" Shinji hissed.

(_She Tried To What?_) Ahsoka shouted.

Shinji glared at Wass. "You're gonna get it for that!" Shinji hissed as Ahsoka started yelling at him, demanding answers.

"So worth it." Wass grinned.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
(Private space ship)

(_Report, General_.) The dark cloaked figure said.

"Team Warrior preformed much like you said they would, Lord Sidious." Vrecks stated. "Though they seem more lucky than talented."

(_Whether it is luck or talent, they are potentially dangerous. We will need to eliminate them and soon. Especially this... Shinji Ikari_.) Sidious said, turning to Sana Keto. (_And what of you, Keto? What is your opinion of these men? You managed to get closer than Vrecks did._)

"Yes, master. I was close. Close enough to sense Shinji's potential. It would be a shame to waste such talent. He could be useful to us. Especially after what I found out." she said.

(_What did you find out_?) He asked.

"That the Jedi have not told him yet of his own Force abilities." she replied.

(_Indeed_!) He said, intrigued. (_That will be useful in turning him. However, if he cannot be turned, you must destroy him before he becomes a threat to our very existence._)

"Yes, my lord." Keto replied, internally upset at hearing that.

Darth Sidious's image vanished and Vrecks switched to another signal, as an image of two armored figures appeared.

(_General Vrecks_!) The tough-looking female warrior said. (_How nice to see you. Do you have another assignment for us, or is this a social call?_)

"Both, actually. Team Warrior managed to escape from Grievous's citadel. Our next course of action will be Operation Ocher. I trust you know what to do." he stated.

(_Of course. Just leave it to us._) The woman said as the transmission cut out.

On the other side of the transmission, the Mandalorian woman turned to her companion, who removed his helmet to reveal a tough-looking young man of Japanese descent.

"I don't like this, Larsa." the young man said.

"I know, Toji. But we don't have much choice. Sidious and Vrecks are not the sort of people you want to cross, especially with that damned bounty hunter Durge still out there and working for the Seps. And with their Sith assassins in the game, we need to play this close to the vest. Alright?" she asked, gently caressing the side of his face.

Toji nodded even as he blushed at her touch, hoping to see his old friend Shinji real soon.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Author's Notes

It's been a while since I've updated this story. So hopefully, this will keep everyone entertained until the next one.

And yes, Toji Suzuhara is here as well. That will be explained later on.

And just so everyone knows, I am going to be altering the timeline and sequence of events slightly. The next chapter will involve Team Warrior helping Anakin and his team take out the Separatist Listening post. Grievous won't be there like he was in the canon, but I have a special plan for Vrecks taking his place. Keto will be there as well.

Also, Sana Keto is a highly trained Sith assassin, but she is also a mystic with more powers than Ventress. And yes, she is hot for Shinji.

Also, this chapter is 25 pages long, including omakes.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

OMAKE

(_Sir_?) Frost asked. (_This is Frost_.)

"Go ahead, Frost." Shinji said.

(_May I ask who or what we're hunting?_)

"A Nemodian named Nute Gunray."

(_Of the Trade Federation?_) Tank asked.

"Exactly. He was in Jedi custody a few hours ago, until he was rescued by Asajj Ventress. Ahsoka Tano asked us to locate and bring him in."

(_Great. We're going after someone who's killed more troopers than a super battle droid._) Tank huffed.

(_Sounds like fun._) Frost stated to his partner.

(_It'll be fun once we get them in our sights_) Tank stated.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

OMAKE 2 (Extended scene on about what happened to Captain Argyus)

(_I am High General Vrecks of the Separatist military_.) The blue-skinned man said. (_And this is Sana Keto. We've been monitoring your progress and have yet to be thoroughly impressed_.)

(_Though you have been... interesting to watch_.) Sana said.

"Who are you?" Master Fisto asked.

(_We already told you our names_.) Sana said.

"I know that. I mean.. 'who are you'?" Fisto asked.

Vrecks smiled. (_You see through to the truth, Master Fisto_.)

(_We are... your end._) Sana Keto said. (_We serve Count Dooku, and are just above Grievous and Ventress, in terms of rank, in the Separatist army_.)

"What do you want?" Fisto asked.

(_Well, we would like our ship, _The Malevolence_, returned to us. It was most difficult to build_.)

"We'll trade you The Malevolence, if you give us back Viceroy Gunray and that traitor Captain Argyus!" Shinji said.

(_Unfortunately, Captain Argyus is dead. Ventress eliminated him. So, I'm afraid we have little to trade in that respect_.) Vrecks said.

"Sounds like you did us a favor." Commander Fil said.

"So I guess we won't be giving you back your ship." Fisto said.

(_True. But for now, all we want is your undivided attention, as we destroy you utterly_.) Vrecks said as his hologram vanished and doors on both sides of the room opened up to reveal Grievous's bodyguards, the Magna Guards!

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

OMAKE 3 (This has nothing to do with the story)

"I think... she seemed interested in me." Shinji said.

(_WHAT_?) Ahsoka suddenly snapped.

"Maybe I was exaggerating that part." Shinji grimaced at his own words.

"Really? So her trying to kiss you was an illusion?" Wass asked.

"Shut up, Wass!" Shinji hissed.

(_She Tried To What?_) Ahsoka shouted.

Shinji glared at Wass. "You're gonna get it for that!" Shinji hissed as Ahsoka started yelling at him, demanding answers.

"So worth it." Wass grinned.

(_What Do You Mean She Tried To Kiss You_?) Ahsoka shouted.

"Ahsoka..."

(_You Didn't Give Her Any Incentive Did You_?)

"What? How can you ask me that?"

(_Because I don't see you for weeks at a time, who knows what kind of repressed feelings you could be having_?)

"Repressed? Now wait a minute!"

(_I mean honestly! How do I know you're not cheating on me?_)

"Cheat on you? We're not even dating!"

(_You Said That You Had Feelings For Me! That You Would Always Be There For Me! Just Because I'm Not There Now Doesn't Give You The Right To Go Behind My Back!_)

"Oh, God! You sound like Asuka!" he groaned. "And I didn't lie to you! She came on to me!"

(_And How Am I Supposed To Know That_?)

"You're The Jedi! You Tell Me!"

(_What Do I Have To Do? Marry You To Make Sure You Don't Cheat On Me?_)

"ALRIGHT, FINE!" Shinji snapped, causing everyone to look shocked.

(_What_?) She asked, her anger disappearing.

"I'll Marry You!" Shinji shouted.

(_You... you will_?) She asked, shocked.

"Yes! I'll have Misato preform the ceremony when I get back to the fleet! Shinji Out!" he huffed as he terminated the communication.

It was then that reality hit him.

"Did I just agree to marry Ahsoka?" Shinji asked.

"I believe you did." Argos said.

"I've got to call her back."

Just then a transmission came in over the communicator.

"Hello?" Shinji asked.

(_Shinji-kun!_) Misato shouted. (_What's this I hear about you asking Ahsoka to marry you?_)

"Oh, Kami!" he groaned and hid his face with his hand.


	5. Force Truth

_**WARRIORS OF THE REPUBLIC  
**_by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Eva or Star Wars The Clone Wars, of it's characters.

Summary: Team Warrior goes to help Anakin and his team take out a Separatist Listening Post, and encounter old friends and new enemies, as well as a conspiracy on both sides of the war.

Ideas from SerpentKing707

Ace2Hiro: Thanks for the _Slave I_ and _Jango Fett _armor idea. I'd almost forgotten them. (Slave I will be in the next chapter)

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter 5  
**Force Truth**

(Jedi Council Chambers)

"I have most distressing news, Master Yoda." Kit Fisto said as he stood before the Jedi Council, which consisted only of Master's Yoda, Kenobi, Windu and Tholme.

"What troubles you, Master Fisto?" Yoda asked, sensing the conflict boil within him.

"It is about Shinji." The Nautolan Jedi Master said.

The four Jedi Masters looked at each other before Fisto laid out the situation before them.

His report was as detailed as he could make it, about what happened on Vassak. In particular was his mentioning of Sana Keto and what Shinji had told him aboard the _Falcon_ after they departed.

"Hmm. Troubling this is." Yoda said.

"This, Sana Keto, could have easily revealed to Shinji that which we have been trying to keep a secret." Mace Windu said.

"Should we be keeping it a secret, Master Windu?" Kit asked. "I know what you and Master Kenobi told me about him, but..."

"Any attempt to give Shinji training now would be a disaster. The code forbids it." Mace stated.

"But if we don't tell him, he could think we either betrayed him, or don't trust him." Master Tholme said, the Jedi Master dressed in dark brown robes and sporting a scar across his face.

"Betrayal might be an extreme view. But we are keeping this from him. The Force is with him, he does have a right to know." Master Kenobi said.

"But can we trust him not to turn on us?" Master Windu asked.

"It's the same way with Anakin. If we trust him, he'll trust us." Kenobi said.

"I still think it's dangerous. The both of them." Master Windu said.

"Little choice we have, Master Windu." Yoda said. "Easily an enemy, an ally can become. In this war, fear of losing ourselves, we are."

"Perhaps." Mace said.

"Do we know anything else about this 'Sana Keto'?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Unfortunately, I do." Master Tholme said, as he took out a small sphere from his robe and placed it in the console of his chair.

The shades to the main council room closed as a holographic display came up in the center.

"I had been tracking the movements of this mysterious Sith for some time. I was hoping I was wrong, but... this Sana Keto is actually a descendant of the ancient Sith magicians, during the reign of Exar Kun, over four thousand years ago." Master Tholme began. "Her ancestors - Satal Keto and his cousin Aleema - were leaders of a Sith cult called The Krath. They joined forces with Exar Kun before the height of the Great Sith War."

An image of Satal Keto and Aleema appeared before them.

"Aleema looks exactly like Sana does now." Master Fisto noted.

"Not surprising. Sith Magic helps to keep a strong similarity amongst the bloodline. It adds to their legend by making people think that they are immortal." Tholme said. "Anyway, Satal was killed before the war reached it's peak, and Aleema was killed due to treachery on Exar Kun's part when she used a Sith weapon without being told how to properly control it. Currently only one other family member of the Keto family exists. Serra, a Jedi Knight who is currently aiding Master Plo Koon's forces near Sorack. Serra is from Satal's side of the family, but as Master Fisto has pointed out, Sana and Aleema could pass for twins, indicating she is from Aleema's bloodline."

"The family was divided into two branches?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes. To preserve their bloodline in case something happened to them. Satal's side of the family has since redeemed itself by providing Force-sensitives to the Jedi Order, while Aleema's side of the family has not been heard of. Until now."

"A fine time for them to return." Master Windu said darkly.

"There is more, actually." Master Tholme said as he brought up another file. The holographic image changed, showing a female humanoid with long dark hair, blue skin and red eyes, who Master Fisto recognized slightly.

"A Chissian! The same species as High General Vrecks!" Fisto gasped.

"Yes. This is Sev'rance Tann, a Force-sensitive Sith Acolyte who was recently located on the Mid Rim world known as Serepin." Tholme said. "Before that she had been seen on Krant."

"Serepin and Krant? That's pretty far out." Master Kenobi said.

"Yes. Clone Intelligence captured this image of her on Serepin a few months ago. I didn't bring this to the Council because she has been somewhat... inactive since then."

"Inactive?" Mace asked.

"From what I've been able to gather, she was presented to the Separatist Military as a commander candidate, but was overlooked in favor of General Grievous. Since then she has been somewhat obscure. However, I never believed that she was truly gone. The Chiss race live quite deep in the Unknown Regions that it is truly a rare event for any of them to have Force abilities. With the appearance of High General Vrecks, I thought it best to reveal Sev'rance's existence. Though, I have not been able to locate her since then. I believe she may be running."

A deep and thoughtful humming escaped Master Yoda's lips, and everyone in the council chamber turned to look at the elder Jedi Master.

"Master Yoda?" Obi Wan asked. "Is something wrong?"

"Indeed, Master Kenobi." the Jedi Master said. "Two powerful new enemies, we have received. And now, the existence of even more enemies we could be facing. Tread carefully we must."

"Vrecks and Sana Keto seem to be the more immediate threat." Master Kenobi said. "Especially if they are interested in Shinji. What should we do, Master Yoda?"

"Protect young Ikari, we must. Even if it must be from himself." Yoda said.

"As much as I hate to say this, we should consider a back-up solution. In case he falls to the Dark Side." Mace said.

"And if he does fall to the Dark Side, it will be our fault. And what then? Execute him?" Tholme said softly. "No, Master Windu. So far the boy hasn't shown any hint of turning to the Dark Side. We shouldn't be ready to execute him so quickly."

"And what would you suggest, Master Tholme?" Mace asked. "Train him?"

"Some times... all a person needs... is a reason to fight, and a reason to live." he said, sagely.

"As heartfelt as I find your words, I'm afraid it does not answer my question." Mace said.

Master Tholme sighed as Master Kenobi spoke.

"I think... I might have a solution." Obi-Wan said.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
(Dooku's flagship, Outer Rim territories)

On the bridge of the newly christened CIS flagship, called _The Despair_, Count Dooku was awaiting the arrival of his guests.

The tall, gray-bearded man dressed in dark robes turned his head as the doors behind him opened up.

"Ah. Welcome my friends." Dooku said as he turned around to face them.

The first person was a tall, blue-skinned man with short dark-blue hair and piercing red eyes, dressed in a white admirals uniform with a metallic sword at his hip. He was followed by another dark blue-skinned man, somewhat younger, who was dressed in a dark-blue uniform with white boots and gloves. A blaster holstered behind his back.

These two people were Admiral Thrawn and High General Vrecks.

Behind Vrecks stood a beautiful and dangerous woman with tan skin, pink hair with red stripes and blue eyes dressed in dark Sith robes that covered her body from her neck down.

This was Sana Keto.

Following her in were a pair of robed figures, their heads uncovered. The first was a human male with long dark hair and tribal tattoos marking his face. The second was a Weequay male with thick reptilian features over a 'more-or-less' human head.

This was Quinlan Vos and Sora Bulq of the Sith Acolyte's.

The last figure was a pale-skinned, bald-headed Rattataki woman in black robes, a cruel snarl on her lips as she glared at Sana.

This was Asajj Ventress, Dooku's assassin.

"I thank you all for joining me on such short notice." Count Dooku said.

"We were supposed to refuse?" Sora snapped. "Working together serves all our purposes, Master Tyrannus."

Dooku glowered at the Weequay Acolyte, indicating that he shouldn't call him by his Sith name.

Sora quickly bowed his head and took a step back. More from fear than respect.

"Now, to business. My master is not satisfied with the direction the war has taken as of late. We need to correct this if we are to ultimately win the war." Dooku said.

"What are your orders, Count?" Vrecks asked.

"Vrecks. Sana. You will proceed to Skytop Station over the Ruusan moon. There you will meet with a Trandoshan scavenger: Gha Nachkt. He has a very valuable droid that he wishes to sell to us."

"A droid?" Sana questioned.

"Yes. It was recently in the possession of the Republic." Dooku stated.

"So this droid might have valuable information." Vrecks deduced.

"Indeed." Dooku stated.

"But any good Republic officer, even a Jedi, would have made sure all sensitive data was erased from the droid prior to deployment." Sana stated.

"If that were true, then the Jedi would not be so anxious to retrieve it. One Jedi in particular. Anakin Skywalker." Dooku said, his information coming from Darth Sidious himself.

"Master! Allow me to handle Skywalker!" Ventress declared. "I defeated Master Luminara and her Youngling well enough."

"But you didn't kill them." Sana declared.

"That was not my mission!" Ventress countered.

"Enough! Besides, I have a different assignment for you, Ventress. You are to proceed to Coruscant, and retrieve our dear General Grievous." Dooku ordered.

"Grievous? He's in a maximum security prison, located near the Senate Building, surrounded by Clone Troopers and even Jedi Knights." Ventress said.

"Not scared are you?" Sana teased.

"I am not! But it will be far more difficult to rescue someone from the interior of Coruscant, than from a Jedi cruiser. I'm not foolish enough to rush in blindly." the assassin snapped.

"Really? Your failures compared to your successes thus far would mark you as incompetent." the dark mystic said.

Ventress hissed as she grabbed her lightsabers and ignited them. Sana smiled as she calmly retrieved her double bladed lightsaber, igniting both ends.

"ENOUGH!" Dooku shouted at the pair, causing them to pause. "You all have your assignments, and you will leave at once! I will have more information for you by the time you arrive at your destinations and your targets."

"What about us?" Quinlan asked.

"Vos. Bulq. I want you two to proceed to Ryloth, for two reasons. The first is to scout a possible route through the narrow passage near the Rylothian asteroid field, possibly for a new base. But also to locate a runaway Acolyte named Sev'rance Tann. Our agents have reported seeing her there. Left unchecked she could pose a potential problem for us later on." Dooku said.

"Of course, Count Dooku." the pair nodded.

With a dismissive gesture, the quartet turned and walked away, leaving Dooku and Thrawn on the bridge of the ship, surrounded only by droids.

"This is going to be most interesting. Pity I won't be there to witness it." Thrawn said.

"You have much more important matters to attend to, my friend." Dooku said.

"Of course. A pity I couldn't have this project finished sooner." he grimaced.

"It cannot be helped. The Republics forces are spread out rather thinly in an effort to engage us on multiple fronts. And if your operation were to be noticed, even by one of them, they would bring all of their might upon you. Secrecy is essential for your projects success." Dooku stated.

"Then again, if the Republic brought all their forces against me, it would give you and the rest of our forces the opening needed to capture many other planets more easily." Thrawn stated.

Dooku smiled at that. The idea that his own admiral would willingly sacrifice himself for their cause actually gave the distinguished Sith Lord a feeling of comfort and trust.

"True. But this is how my master wants, and expects, the situation to be handled."

"Understood, Count." Thrawn said, bowing to the gray-bearded Sith before exiting the bridge.

_The plans for the Death Star may have been lost, but if Thrawn is successful, we won't need them._ Dooku mentally grinned as he turned around to face the empty blackness of space.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

On his way to his personal ship, Thrawn encounters Vrecks in the hanger.

"I thought you would have been on your way, nephew." Thrawn said.

"I just wonder, uncle, if the Count is wise to keep Ventress around." Vrecks said.

"I've wondered the same, at times. But she still has some uses. Like when she rescued The Viceroy from Jedi custody." the Admiral said.

"One victory, amongst many failures."

"Nephew... there will come a time when she will no longer be useful. On that day, I look forward to seeing your Sith, against The Count's." Thrawn smiled.

In the side corridor waiting for Vrecks, Sana Keto smiled at the thought of eliminating the annoying harpy assassin. But as the thought of slaying that Rattataki woman made her happy, it suddenly drifted into an even happier scene between her and Shinji. Standing over Ventress's body.

_Shinji Ikari. You will be mine!_ Sana thought as Vrecks walked around the corner, the Sith mystic falling in line with him.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

In Dooku's private chambers, the Sith Lord was in conference with his master.

"Master Sidious. I am pleased to inform you that all is going according..." Dooku started to say.

(_No! It is not!_) Sidious snapped, interrupting him.

"My lord?"

(_Something... is amiss, Lord Tyrannus. Something that should not be, is._)

"I do not understand, Master."

(_Nor do I. But it has to do with the Republic Captain. Shinji Ikari._)

"I am aware of him, my lord. But he is only a boy. He cannot harm us."

(_Do not say that so lightly, my apprentice._) Sidious said. (_I have foreseen every action of this war. But not where Captain Ikari is concerned._)

"You cannot sense his future?" Dooku asked, slightly confused and concerned.

(_I cannot. And this disturbs me, Lord Tyrannus._)

"Then I shall eliminate the boy at once, my lord."

(_No. This boy's future is uncertain. Uncertainty can be useful to us. But only if we know why. I want you to journey to Korriban, and retrieve the Holocrons of Darth Bane, Darth Nihilus and Darth Andeddu. I must consult with each of them on this matter._)

"I understand, my lord. I will attend to this at once." Dooku bowed before departing.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
(Millennium Falcon, near Bothawui)

"Shinji? Are you alright?" Chord asked the young captain.

"Yeah, I... thought I felt a chill." Shinji exclaimed to his large friend and teammate.

The pair were the last to return to their ship, where the rest of their team was toting back their newly gained purchases.

"I still think that Trandoshan scavenger was lying to us." Cerean scientist, Professor Argos Rollanne, stated as he rolled out a container that was filled with droid parts. Very specific droid parts.

"He was hiding something. We should have interrogated him." Mon Calamari Jedi Nahdar Vebb exclaimed.

Nahdar had requested assignment to Team Warrior for the time being, feeling he could do better on a team as unique as their own.

"Maybe we should have given him a bath. Would have been threatening enough to him." Nelvaanian enforcer Chord huffed, his nose still burning from the gaseous smells that the Trandoshan regularly discharged.

"At least we got some cool weapons from that Gha Nachkt." Noghri swordsman Wass Remm said as he examined his new Amban phase-pulse blaster, which looked like the two-pronged lance once wielded by a Mandalorian named Chop'aa Notimo.

"And armor that actually fits me." Shinji said as he examined the silver and blue-trimmed armor that to him looked a little familiar.

(He had no way of knowing that it was actually Jango Fett's armor from Geonosis. Since that day, Shinji had actually grown in height and muscle. He was about as tall and built as Anakin now.)

"Not to mention that new droid." clone marksman Frost said. "Think you can get it to work, professor?"

"I should be able to. Most of it's original systems are still intact." Argos said. "Which is remarkable in of itself. A very-well built droid."

"Even if it is in pieces." Frost commented.

"With all due respect, sir, is that really a good idea? We don't have much need for droids in combat. That's a Separatist thing." clone gunnar Tank said.

"True. But droids are nothing if not useful in many ways. Not simply combat." Argos said.

"But if you're right it's been offline for over 3000 years. Are you sure it can even be activated?" Tank asked.

"Well, I'll need to replace several of it's servos. It'll need a new power cell. Some of the joints will need to be oiled. And of course I'll need to check the programming to make sure it doesn't kill us at first activation. And then..."

"We get it, Argos." Captain Shinji Ikari interrupted. "Do what you can."

"Of course." Argos said as Shinji headed to the bridge.

While the group busied themselves with their own special tasks, Nahdar just took note of them all.

The team's token clones, the ARC troopers known as Tank and Frost, were distinguishable only by their armor. Frost's armor had a light blue lining on his helmet and the upper parts of his armor, while Tank's armor had orange lining on his helmet, his torso and legs, and his gloves but not his arms. That, and their weapons were different. Frost often used a standard issue handgun and rifle, but sometimes used a small chain gun whenever he could. Tank carried a basic sidearm, but his primary weapon was a heavy rocket launcher capable of taking out a droid tank.

Wass Remm, the Noghri swordsman, was something of an anomaly. Despite his crass quips, which were a constant irritation amongst his teammates, Wass was farther ahead in swordsmanship skill than Nahdar could ever hope to be. That and he could wield two swords at once. Like a Sith. This thought was a little unsettling at times, but it helped that Wass was on their side. He also seemed fairly loyal to both Shinji and Chord, more than not.

Chord, the Nelvaanian, was the obvious muscle to the team. Nahdar had heard of the Separatists genetic alterations on him, and had some sympathy for the blue-furred, canine-like humanoid. He was as tall as a Wookie, and strong enough to crush a super battle droid with his bare hands. He was also quite loyal to his teammates, including Shinji, just like Wass was.

Then there was Professor Argos Rollanne, a highly intelligent Cerean, the same race as Master Ki-Adi-Mundi, who was apparently responsible for creating _The Malevolence_, which was currently in Republic custody. That mission had formed Team Warrior. Though he hadn't intended it to be used for warfare, Dooku had other plans when he agreed to build it. Argos had rebelled at the idea of his ship being used for warfare, but had little to say in that regard. After being rescued by Shinji, Anakin and Ahsoka, Argos joined Team Warrior as their scientist.

And lastly, Captain Shinji Ikari. While there was no dispute that he was rather young to be a Republic officer, Nahdar couldn't shake the feeling that there was something about him that felt... different. Not like the clones or the other members of his team. Something having to do with the Force. Though, he could not be completely certain. Shinji, to him, was a rather compassionate leader, an expert marksman, a talented pilot, and had some skill with a lightsaber. He also seemed more lucky than most, having faced off against assassins like Ventress, and this new Sith, Sana Keto, and coming out alive.

He winced a bit, the mere thought of the name sending a phantom pain shooting through his left arm. The new cybernetic arm that he now had worked well enough, but there was a part of him that felt a little less than he had been.

Of course, the humility he had gained from this crippling injury felt better than when he had passed the Trials and become a Knight.

But after his mission to the Vassak system, Nahdar felt that he needed more experience and training. To that end, he requested to join Team Warrior on their missions with the intent of gaining said experience. This caused an argument amongst the team (particularly from Wass and Chord). The issue they had was that of leadership.

Shinji had proven to be an effective leader, and his teammates trusted him. Nahdar, being a Jedi Knight, was higher up in rank than a Captain, and this would naturally be met with some argument as to having Nahdar take over the team. However, knowing that there would be trouble with this, Nahdar made it quite clear that he would be willing to follow Shinji's orders while he was on their team.

Though his first mission wasn't what he thought it would be.

During the Battle of Bothawui, between Anakin's fleet and one of the Separatist Generals, Anakin's astro-droid R2-D2 had been lost. Because Anakin was busy with other matters, under orders to locate a Separatist Listening Post, the Jedi General had asked Team Warrior to go and locate their missing R2 unit. Normally this wouldn't have required Shinji and his team to investigate, until they learned that Anakin hadn't erased R2's memory. This meant that the spunky little droid was still programmed with all the Republic's vital data: their base locations, special tactics and maneuvers, and even their access codes.

At hearing this, Shinji quickly deployed Team Warrior out to search for R2 while Anakin and his men were ordered to locate a new Separatist Listening Post. Anakin would have gone to search for R2 himself, but after a rather disastrous adventure with his new droid, R3-S6, whom Ahsoka Tano called 'Goldie', Anakin decided to leave the search for R2 to Shinji.

The team spent hours searching for R2 in the wreckage of the last battle, even encountering the Trandoshan scavenger, Gha Nachkt, who sold them a variety of special extra weapons and parts needed for their ship.

Though that was just a cover.

Truth be known, Shinji _had_ located R2 aboard the scavengers ship, while Argos and the others were distracting the scavenger, and covertly sent a message to the little droid to lay low for now.

Keeping a small communication-channel open for them to follow, it was just a hunch Shinji was playing in order to trap a much larger fish.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Beep-Beep!

_Hmm? A coded-message? From Misato?_ Shinji thought as he stepped away from the bridge and into the medical bay of the ship, sealing the door.

Shinji punched in his personal code that Misato gave him for use of their own personal messages.

What he read, made his knees buckle and fall himself back onto the bed.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
(One hour later)

"Shinji! Incoming transmission." Argos said through the med-bay door.

No response.

"Shinji?" he knocked again.

"Huh? Yes?" Shinji called back.

"We're picking up an incoming transmission!" the scientist replied.

Shinji opened the med-bay doors and headed out with the scientist.

"What is it, Argos?" Shinji asked as they reached the bridge. Nahdar and Wass were already there.

"Here. Listen." Argos said as he turned up the volume on his console.

A series of whistles and beeps were heard over the speaker.

"R2's calling in." Shinji said.

"How can you be so sure?" Nahdar asked.

"Because the transmission signal I used to connect to R2 confirms it." he said as he turned to Wass. "Plot course, Wass. We're going hunting!"

Nahdar looked stunned as Wass laid in the coordinates from the transmission.

"Wait! You mean General Skywalker's droid _was_ aboard that ship, and we just let it go?" Nahdar asked.

"Yes. That Trandoshan scavenger was lying about having found an R-series droid. Any R-series droid. I figured that scavenger would try to sell him to the Separatists once he found out what R2 was. I've kept a communication trace-lock on R2 since we left the ship. It was my hope that they would lead us to a Separatist post or ship. Something we could take down and cripple them even more."

Nahdar looked shocked. When had this young captain actually become as devious as their enemies? Or as cunning as General Skywalker?

"You knew that scavenger would sell the droid to the Separatists?" Nahdar asked. "How?"

"A hunch." Shinji said. "Plus I thought it would make your first mission with us much more exciting." he joked.

Nahdar opened his mouth to speak, but held his tongue.

_He knew I wanted more out of my first mission? This boy is beginning to intrigue me more and more. _He thought._ I'd best keep an eye on him._

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
(Ruusan moon)

_The Falcon_ flew through the clouds of the gas planet, and eventually made it's way to a large sphere-shaped base floating in the upper atmosphere.

"They haven't detected us." Argos said. "The new cloaking system that I developed appears to be working."

"But for how long?" Shinji asked.

"A few hours. Using it too much, in a gravity atmosphere will drain the engines. If you're not back in six hours, we won't have enough power to sustain life support, power the cannons, and the hyper drive will be shot." he said. "To say nothing about the cloaking device itself."

"It's an experimental system, isn't it?" Chord asked.

"Of course. This was it's first trial run." Argos said.

"Why does that not fill me with confidence?" Wass asked.

"It's working, isn't it?" Argos replied.

"We'll keep our communicators on. Frost!" Shinji called out.

"Sir?" the blue clone trooper replied.

"Stay with Argos and the ship. We'll call you if there's trouble."

"Understood." the clone trooper said.

Shinji, Chord, Wass, Nahdar and Tank took the lift up to the top of the ship, which was parked right underneath the massive floating station.

"Okay. Who wants to make an opening?" Shinji asked.

Nahdar pulled his lightsaber out and started cutting a hole in the bottom of the base itself. A little Force-Pull and the large slag of metal came out, and was dropped onto the hull of the ship.

"Careful! The ship's brand-new!" Wass commented.

Nahdar just rolled his eyes.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"So, what's the plan?" Wass asked as Chord checked the hallways for any droids.

"We locate R2." Shinji said.

"That's it?" Nahdar asked.

"Afterwards we evac, call in the troopers, and have them bomb this place to pieces. In the meantime I'm sure there will be lots of droids for us to destroy." Shinji explained.

"_That_ sounds like a plan." Wass stated.

"Even though we could easily destroy this place ourselves." Tank said.

Shinji paused, looking up at the ceiling and then back to the group.

"What is it?" Wass asked.

"Change in plans! Nahdar! You take Tank and head to the main generator room three levels up. Someone will meet you there. Wass, Chord, come with me. We'll locate R2." Shinji said.

'_Someone will meet you there'? What did he mean by that?_ Nahdar thought as he and the clone trooper raced down the corridors.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Nahdar and Tank raced towards the main generator room where they found a group of clone troopers along with a certain Jedi Padawan and a new black and gold R3-S6, futilely attempting to open the shield generator door.

"Nahdar?" the Togruta padawan gasped.

"Ahsoka?" the Mon Calamari knight gasped.

"Captain Rex!" Tank said, saluting the clone captain.

"Long time no see, Tank." Rex nodded to the clone gunnar.

"What are you doing here?" the two Jedi asked in unison.

"Shinji said that someone would be here to meet me, but... I didn't expect it to be you." Nahdar said.

"Shinji's here?" Ahsoka gasped.

"You didn't know?" Nahdar asked.

"No. I thought... never mind. But that means the rest of Team Warrior is here as well." she said.

"Yes. Shinji and the others are looking for General Skywalker's missing droid." Nahdar replied.

"I know. Master Anakin went looking for him too. Wouldn't have known if it wasn't for your message." she said.

"_Our_ message? What are you talking about, Miss?" Tank asked.

"You didn't send us a sub-space transmission?" Ahsoka asked.

"No one on the Team did." Nahdar stated.

Suddenly, a group of droids started coming at the group from both sides of the corridors..

"Hurry-up, Goldie." Ahsoka said to the droid.

"Too late!" Captain Rex said.

"Blast! Everyone! Positions!" Nahdar shouted.

Tank aimed his launcher down one path of the corridor, while Rex and the other five troopers aimed their blasters down the other corridors.

"Here they come!" Rex shouted.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Anakin was roaming the corridors on the upper level on the hovering listening post, when he felt a sinister tinge at the back of his mind. Spinning around he saw a blue-skinned man wearing a strange kind of battle armor, like the Mandalorians used. His helmet in his arms had no face shield, it was dark gray in color, with a pair of thick looking gauntlets and a pair of pistols in holsters, on his legs.

"Well, well, well. General Anakin Skywalker. Welcome to Skytop Station." the Chiss said.

"And you are?" Anakin asked, pulling his lightsaber off of his belt.

"High General Vrecks." he introduced himself. "Some of your associates might have mentioned me. Though I admit that my record in this war isn't as... extensive as your own."

"Which only means I can easily defeat you." Anakin said, igniting his saber.

"That... is not what I said." Vrecks grinned.

Anakin attacked Vrecks with his lightsaber, only for the Chiss general to raise his gauntlet up and block Anakin's blade.

Suddenly, Anakin's lightsaber fizzed and died.

"What?" the Jedi gasped.

"Like the armor? Cortosis. When it comes into contact with the energy of a lightsaber, it causes a feedback that neutralizes the crystal and the power core." Vrecks exclaimed as he pulled his fist back and punched Anakin in the jaw, sending him tumbling back to the ground. "Of course, I'm not the only one who has this kind of armor."

Anakin blinked as he looked behind Vrecks and saw a quartet of Magna Guards approach Vrecks, their armor thicker than previous ones he had seen. They approached Vrecks and flanked him on both sides. The one on the left side held a rocket pack, the one of his right held a large chain gun.

"My Magna Guard Elites. Upgraded versions of Grievous's own bodyguards." Vrecks said as he placed his helmet upon his head. "All armored with Cortosis as well."

The Magna Guard Elites put the rocket pack on Vrecks back, and then attached the chain gun to the top of the pack, causing it to whirl around alongside his helmeted head.

"And now, General Skywalker, I am going to eliminate you." Vrecks said as his Magna Guards put the rocket pack on his back, and then the chain gun attached to the pack.

Anakin looked a little panicked as the Magna Guard Elites pulled their sabers from the sheathes on their backs, igniting their electrical energy. He then looked at his disabled lightsaber.

"This... could be tricky." Anakin sighed.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

On the lower levels of the listening post, the three members of Team Warrior managed to locate the room where R2's signal was coming from.

"He's in here." Shinji said as his checked his wrist scanner again.

"Alright then." Chord growled as he stepped up and thrust his leg out towards the door.

WHAM!

The doors to the room exploded open at Chord's forceful entrance, the trio rushing in and gasping at what they saw.

Sitting on an examination table was R2-D2, who was mostly in pieces yet still activate. Standing just behind him was the orange-skinned, pot-bellied, lizard-like Trandoshan scavenger, dressed in a green-blue jumpsuit, Gha Nachkt, and standing around the room were six Magna Guards, all of whom were armed with electro-staffs.

"Six guards, for one droid?" Chord asked.

"Only the best for our R2." Shinji said.

R2 beeped and whistled at their arrival.

"Droids! Kill Them!" Gha Nachkt shouted.

"Team Warrior, Go!" Shinji shouted.

All at once Team Warrior reacted.

Wass was the first to attack, pulling his swords and leaping at the first two Magna Guards. Swinging them wildly and slamming into their electro-staffs several times, catching the pair off-guard enough to maneuver around and slash at their legs and arms, disabling them before finishing them off by plunging his swords into their heads.

Shinji quickly pulled his blasters out of his holsters and fired at the two Magna Guards on his right. The two droids deflected his laser fire with their staffs, causing Shinji to alter his aim. Aiming just past their heads, Shinji fired, the energy bolts flew past the Magna Guards head, and ricocheted off of the reflective panels behind them, and struck the Magna Guards in the back of their heads. Their circuits and CPU's sizzled and exploded, causing them to drop to the ground.

Chord growled as he lunged at the last two Magna Guards, towering over them as they thrust their staffs at the muscular Nelvaanian. Chord reacted quickly, reaching out and grabbing their staffs right below their electrified blades. Holding tightly to the staffs, he thrust his hands forward and plowed right into the droids heads, pushing them back against the nearest wall, and kept pushing until his fists literally touched the wall through their heads.

Gha Nackht just gasped as the trio quickly disabled the Magna Guards. That done, the trio walked over to the Trandoshan scavenger. Chord grabbed him by his collar and thrust him against the wall while Shinji and Wass quickly assembled the spunky little droid.

"Now, now, let's not be hasty in doing anything rash." Gha Nackht said with a quivering voice as Wass reinserted R2's legs into his body.

"Just be lucky that we're not the Separatists. They would kill you rather than pay you or let you go." Shinji said as he adjusted R2's dome head onto his body.

Wass and Shinji pulled R2 off of the table and set him on the ground.

"Alright, R2?" Shinji asked.

The blue and white astro droid whistled and beeped his affirmation.

"Good. Let's get going." Shinji said.

"What about him?" Wass asked, pointing back to scavenger.

"Well, since we don't want him following us..."

Chord nodded, pulling the Trandoshan scavenger to him, and then pushing him forward to knock the back of his head against the wall. Gha Nackht was unconscious before Chord released him. He slumped to the ground, stomach down, his tongue rolling out of his mouth.

"Gross." Wass commented.

"Yeah. Come on, we need to find the others." Shinji said.

The trio and the droid walked out of the room and froze when they found a pair of figures standing off to the right side of the corridor.

They were both dressed in Mandalorian armors, much like Shinji was. Sans helmet, of course.

The taller of them was dressed in gold armor with red trim and lining of their armor. The second figure, slightly shorter, was dressed in green armor with lite blue trim and lining. Both had blasters in hand, and weapons in their gauntlets.

Shinji suddenly gasped when he looked at the young man, and realized who it was.

"Toji?" Shinji gasped.

The shorter Mandalore reached up, pulled off his helmet, and smiled at his old friend.

"Hey, Shinji. Long time, no see." Toji Suzuhara grinned.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The battle against the droids was quickly falling to the Jedi and Clones, Tank using his rocket launcher to blow apart every Super Battle Droid down the left corridor, Captain Rex and his men shooting down every regular Battle Droid down the right corridor.

Within a few minutes, the droids were all scrap and the R3 was still trying to open the door to the Generator Room.

Before anyone could complain about the droid's inability to open a simple door, the ceiling above them all opened up and a dark-robed figure dropped in between all of them. Instantly the figure threw out their hands, hurling the Clone Troopers wildly down the long corridors and knocking them cold.

"Who the heck are you?" Ahsoka asked, standing on the left side of the figure.

The robed figure pulled back their hood, to reveal a beautiful red haired woman with tanned skin.

"Sana Keto!" Nahdar gasped, standing on the right side of the Sith.

"The one who took your arm?" Ahsoka gasped.

"Yes. I've come back for the other one." the Sith woman smirked as she backed away from between the pair, causing them to stand side-by-side.

"Fat chance! You're up against two Jedi Knights now!" Ahsoka declared.

"Ahsoka... you're not a knight." Nahdar whispered to her.

"She doesn't know that." Ahsoka whispered to him.

"I do now." Sana smiled. "I have very good hearing."

Ahsoka grimaced at Nahdar.

"I was hoping I would get to meet you, Ahsoka Tano." Sana said.

"You know me?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yes. I'm glad you accepted my invitation to Skytop Station." she grinned.

"Invitation?" she asked, before her eyes widened. "The sub-space transmission!" she gasped.

Sana nodded. "And I must say... it will be a pleasure to eliminate the competition!"

_Competition_? Ahsoka wondered.

And with that, Sana attacked.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Authors Notes:

I was hoping that this chapter would be a bit longer, but I've been so busy that I decided to cut out a few scenes and upload this as soon as I could.

I know, it's not really a good idea, but at least it's something.

Also, Shinji is 17 years old by now. In case I didn't mention this earlier. Ahsoka is about 14-to-15 in this. Best I can figure. If this is wrong, please let me know.

Enjoy!


End file.
